La tradition des sangs purs
by DLT
Summary: Comment était-ce possible? Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à moi? Se demanda Harry. Et oui Potter vous ne pouvez plus reculer maintenant vous devez honorer votre engagement! Mais Severus qu'est-ce que c'est que ces traditions stupides?
1. Le mariage

**Auteur :** DLT

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pas à nous)

**Rating :** on va mettre R.

**Genre :** romance

**Avertissement :**Attention cette fic met en avant des relations **HOMOSEXUELLES** donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la tête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un sceau et des serpillières car si vous inondez le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Inspiration : **Kyo Kara Maoh, du moins pour la tradition, le reste sort de mon imagination qui comme vous allez le voir, n'est pas en faveur de nos chéris.

**Pairing**Drarry bien sûr

**Titre : **La coutume ancestrale des sang pur.

**Warning : **Je voulais faire quelque chose de drôle au départ mais cela a tourné au Angst alors vous voilà prévenus. Il y a donc un grand risque de viol pur et dur ou de relations sexuelles pas vraiment consenties.

**Résumé : **« Impossible, c'est une coutume ancestrale. De plus, on vous a offert la possibilité de retirer votre demande, chose que vous avez refusé. Ensuite, ma femme et moi-même ayan approuvé, vous ne pouvez plus reculer. Affirma calmement Lucius. »

« Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ? Gémit Harry en posant une main lasse sur ses yeux. »

* * *

**La coutume ancestrale des sang pur. **

Partie 1 : Le Mariage.

Un an.

Cela faisait un an déjà qu'Harry avait tué Voldemort.

Et c'était pour cela qu'il était là ce soir. Le Ministre avait tenu à ce qu'il soit présent au banquet. Il y avait tout ceux qui avait participé à la guerre : l'ordre du phénix au grand complet, les Aurors, des journalistes mais aussi, étonnamment, des sang pur : les Zabini, les Parkinson, les Nott, les Crabe, les Goyle et enfin, les Malefoy. Ces derniers avaient retournés leurs vestes six mois avant la fin, échappant ainsi à une condamnation certaine.

Harry regardait tout ce beau monde parler ensemble, comme si de rien n'était. Il préférait rester à l'écart, voir même, partir immédiatement. Il détestait les mondanités, la sensation de tous ces regards posés sur lui. Pour le Survivant, l'acte qu'il avait commis était immonde mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. On ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il avait commis un meurtre.

Certes, il savait qu'il avait bien fait mais… d'une certaine manière, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regretter car il avait du sang sur les mains. Aujourd'hui, il n'aspirait plus qu'à la liberté et à la tranquillité. Mais cela, on ne le lui permettait pas. Il devait participer aux fêtes, faire des interviews, des apparitions publiques, assister aux galas de bienfaisances…

Les journalistes le mitraillaient de photos. Il ne pouvait faire un pas dehors sans qu'une horde de journalistes ne suivent le moindre de ses faits et gestes, afin de le rapporter au monde entier. Leur dernière découverte : sa bisexualité, avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre et Jason, son petit ami avait rompu après avoir reçu des lettres de menaces.

« Monsieur Potter, quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama Rita en s'approchant de lui, un large sourire hypocrite aux lèvres. »

« Je refuse de parler ce soir, Rita, laissez-moi tranquille, déclara Harry d'un ton las mais sec. »

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, Monsieur Potter, je voulais juste avoir votre impression sur _l'atroce trahison _de votre petit ami. J'imagine que cela doit être dur pour vous. Après votre victoire, vous aimeriez trouver un peu de stabilité, chose qui vous a toujours manqué depuis la mort de vos défunts parents. Nous avons suivi toutes vos aventures qui démontrent une recherche d'affection maladive. Votre désir de changer de partenaire prouve votre instabilité affective, ainsi je voulais savoir si cette séparation a un impact sur votre vie ? Ou cela vous laisse-t-il impassible ? Allez- vous vous morfondre ou bien chercher ailleurs ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et s'en fut, énervé au plus haut point. Par malchance, il se fit accoster par Drago Malefoy, au buffet des boissons.

« Tiens, le héros du soir, comment vas-tu Potter ? »

« La ferme Malefoy, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. »

« Certes, mais tu n'es pas le centre du monde mon petit pote Potter. »

« Et par chance je ne suis pas ton pote ! répliqua vertement Harry en sentant une migraine poindre. »

« Grande erreur de ta part mais bon, peut-être est-ce un avantage pour moi. »

« Que veux-tu dire encore ? »

« Et bien si tu avais accepté de serrer ma main en première année je serais probablement mort à l'heur qu'il est. Après tout, la Belette et la Sang de bourbe sont morts en te protégeant. »

Harry vit rouge, avec une haine incomparable, il gifla Drago de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier tomba par terre, se tenant la joue droite, surpris. Le bruit de la gifle attira le regard de tous les convives, dontcelui de Lucius et Severus qui comprirent immédiatement et s'approchèrent rapidement. Drago reprit ses esprits et leva vivement furieux, sans quitter le regard d'Harry.

« Potter, retirez cela immédiatement ! ordonna Severus. »

« Certainement pas ! Ce serait avouer qu'il a raison et il est temps que quelqu'un le remette à sa place. Je ne retirerai pas mon geste, jamais ! cracha-t-il d'un ton haineux et ferme. »

« Jamais vraiment ? Questionna Narcissa Malefoy avec un vague sourire. »

« Jamais. »

« Merveilleux ! s'écria Narcissa. Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais ! Lucius tu te rends compte ? Je désespérais de ne jamais pouvoir faire cette magnifique cérémonie. »

Harry, qui ne comprenait pas, regardait sans saisir les propos de l'étrange madame Malefoy pendant que Drago le fixait avec haine et dégoût. Severus lui, pressait l'arrête de son nez et fronçait les sourcils de désespoir. Lucius, lui, semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse.

« Bien, déclara t-il, j'approuve. »

« Père je refuse ! se récria Drago. »

« Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, Drago. Ta mère et moi venons d'approuver. »

« Je ne veux pas de lui ! »

« C'est trop tard mon chéri. »

« Toi, espèce d'ordure ! cracha Drago Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de toute ma vie, tu vas me le payer ! »

D'un geste rageur, il fit tomber les couverts et Harry dut faire un écart pour ne pas être blessé. Il allait ramasser son mouchoir que Drago avait fait tomber quand Severus saisit sa main brusquement en disant :

« Ne ramassez rien imbécile ! Vous ne connaissez rien des coutumes des sorciers et encore moins celles des sang purs. Drago est en train de vous provoquer en duel, **et ?** si vous ramassez quelque chose, cela veut dire que vous **l'**acceptez cela. »

« Pff, je ne vois pas ce qui te prend, tu n'as pas fait autant d'histoire quand Hermione t'a donné un coup de poing en troisième année. »

« Justement Potter, c'était un coup de poing, pas une gifle, soupira Severus »

« Et où est la différence ? »

« Vous venez juste de demander la main de mon fils, monsieur Potter, expliqua Narcissa avec un grand sourire »

« QUOI ? cria Harry Mais… mais… je refuse ! »

« Impossible, c'est une coutume ancestrale. De plus, on vous a offert la possibilité de retirer votre demande, chose que vous avez refusé. Ensuite, ma femme et moi-même ayant approuvé, vous ne pouvez plus reculer, affirma calmement Lucius. »

« Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ? gémit Harry en posant une main lasse sur ses yeux. »

Un mois c'était écoulé depuis la soirée. Harry ne quittait pas le Manoir des Black. Il vivait seul avec Dobby qui s'occupait de lui. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il était fiancé à Drago Malefoy. Cela lui paraissait insensé mais pourtant, il s'était documenté et avait trouvé cette tradition. Qu'elle idée stupide ! Seuls les sang purs connaissaient cette règle : Ne jamais gifler quelqu'un sur la joue droite car c'était demander cette personne en mariage.

Severus était venu le voir le lendemain pour lui expliquer comment cela allait se passer :

« Etant donné que c'est vous qui avez fait votre demande, vous vous placez comme étant le dominant. Cela veut dire que vous héritez de tout. Le titre des Malefoy, leurs biens, tout. Drago, une fois le mariage contracté, devra vous obéir et ne possédera plus rien. Il ne peut exercer de profession, sauf si vous l'y autorisez. Il n'a pas d'argent non plus, tout vous appartient. De plus, il doit se soumettre à vous durant vos rapports sexuels. Par ailleurs, il a la capacité de procréer. Votre seul devoir à vous, Potter, est de le protéger et de l'honorer. »

« L'honorer ? répéta Harry sans comprendre. »

« Vous devez coucher avec lui, et ce régulièrement. Narcissa va tout organiser et vous contactera quand tout sera terminé et qu'il vous faudra vous préparer à la cérémonie. »

Harry attendait donc depuis un mois. Bien qu'il déteste Drago Malefoy, Harry, et ce, après avoir longuement parlé avec Remus, avait conclu que ce n'était pas si mal. Il était libre, pouvait avoir d'autres amants si il le souhaitait. Drago allait porter leurs enfants, chose qui le ravissait car trouver quelqu'un qui souhaitait se marier avec lui n'était pas chose aisée.

Bien sûr, c'était le rêve de beaucoup de sorciers de l'épouser mais une fois confrontés à cela, ils désenchantaient très vite. Malefoy était assez fort pour résister à la pression de sa maudite célébrité. Harry qui cherchait avant tout un partenaire sexuel, ne pouvait rester indifférent au corps appétissant du dernier des Malefoy.

Lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard, Harry qui bien entendu savait pour son orientation sexuelle, avait fantasmé sur le corps parfait du blond. Mais il n'avait jamais rien tenté en raison de leur haine et aussi parce qu'il savait qu'un Malefoy n'était jamais dominé. Or Harry n'aimait pas être dominé, il préférait être dominant. Il avait donc laissé tomber sans rien faire. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changé, Malefoy serait obligé de se soumettre.

Rien que le fait d'imaginer leur nuit de noce lui filait une trique d'enfer. C'est pour cette raison qu'il refusait de voir son fiancé, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de faire quelque chose de déraisonnable et le blond en profiterait pour l'humilier. Il devait attendre le mariage et après, il serait libre de faire tout ce qu'il voulait avec lui sans que ce dernier n'ait son mot à dire.

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand un hibou frappa à la fenêtre. Harry se leva et lui ouvrit pour ensuite prendre la lettre. Il ladécachetaet aperçut l'écriture délicate et soignée de madame Malefoy :

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_J'ai la joie de vous annoncer que les préparatifs sont terminés. Voici donc comment j'ai organisé la cérémonie : elle se passera à Poudlard. Suite à votre demande, il n'y aura aucun journalistes ou hommes politiques. J'ai invité toutes les personnes que vous appréciez et fais de même de notre côté. _

_La cérémonie sera donc intime, selon votre souhait, il n'y aura qu'une cinquantaine d'invités. Selon votre vœu, Remus Lupin sera votre témoin et prendra la place de vos défunts parents. Le prêtre, le père MacLegan, commencera la cérémonie à 11h30. Néanmoins, il vous faudrait être présent à Poudlard pour 10h00 afin d'accueillir les invités et de vous préparer. _

_Sachez que nous serons à Poudlard pour 9h00 si vous voulez parler un peu avant avec votre promis. _

_La cérémonie prendra fin entre 12h30 et 13h00. Il y aura ensuite les félicitations d'usages puis le repas. (Je joins un plan de table à votre intention dans mon courrier ainsi que le menu) Après ce dernier, il y aura la remise des présents puis la soirée débutera vers 16h00. Selon votre souhait, vous pourrez participer au dîner du soir ou partir à 19h00. _

_Votre voyage de noce se déroulera à _Paradise,_ une propriété de notre famille qui se situe sur une île déserte dans le Pacifique. Cette propriété est notre cadeau de mariage. _

_J'ai néanmoins une requête ; je souhaiterais vous accompagner à ce moment-là. La coutume veut que la mère prépare le promis avant la nuit de noce, __et__ je partirai une fois que votre promis sera prêt pour la nuit. C'est une chose à laquelle je tiens particulièrement, il s'agit d'une forme de bénédiction._

_Ensuite, mon époux et moi-même, partirons dans notre maison à Florence et vous hériterez de nos biens. _

_Si quelque chose ne vous plaît pas ou que vous ne comprenez pas, je vous prie de m'en faire part. _

_Respectueusement. _

_Narcissa Malefoy. _

Harry décida de répondre :

_Chère Madame Malefoy,_

_Tout me semble parfait, je vous suis gré d'avoir régler ce problème car je ne peux vous cacher que je suis largement dépassé par les événements. Je vous remercie de votre présent, sachez qu'avoir une retraite dans un endroit exotique me plaît beaucoup et représente un avantage certain pour moi étant donné que je ne peux faire un pas dehors sans être harcelé par les journalistes. _

_J'espère que votre fils est conscient de ce que ce mariage va provoquer, nous allons être la proie des journalistes et j'espère de tout cœur qu'il arrivera à supporter ce fait, mieux que moi en tout cas. _

_Grâce à Severus Snape, j'ai appris plusieurs choses sur les coutumes sorcières. Je suis bien entendu au courant de la rente que je dois vous verser et cela sera fait. Je ne veux en aucun cas vous déposséder __et__ si vous le souhaitez, je vous laisse vivre dans votre manoir._

_J'ai moi-même une propriété à Londres __où__ nous vivrons. _

_J'arriverai à 9h45 à Poudlard afin de me préparer à recevoir les invités. J'accepte bien entendu votre requête puisque cela est si important pour vous, je n'y vois de toute manière aucun inconvénient. _

_Pouvez-vous transmettre mes salutations à votre fils et votre époux de ma part ?_

_Respectueusement. _

_Harry Potter._

Puis vint le jour du mariage, Harry arriva à 9h45 accompagné de Remus. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise verte, ses cheveux, qu'il avait laissé pousser, étaient noués en catogan par un ruban vert émeraude. Minerva McGonagall s'approcha pour l'accueillir et le conduisit dans un salon où se trouvait madame Malefoy.

« Bonjour, madame Malefoy, salua Harry avec nervosité. »

« Appelez-moi Narcissa, Harry. »

Harry lui sourit simplement puis s'assit près sur la canapé face à elle.

« Es-tu nerveux ? »

« Un peu. Je… je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais me marier. »

Narcissa rit doucement.

« J'ai eu la même impression le jour de mon mariage avec Lucius, mais tout s'est déroulé comme dans un rêve, en fin de compte. »

« Seulement… je ne pensais pas me marier si jeune ni… je pensais me marier par amour, avoua Harry d'un ton assez triste. »

Narcissa se leva et s'assit près de lui pour poser une main réconfortante sur la sienne.

« Lucius et moi ne nous aimions pas au début de notre union, Harry. Je… je suis comme Drago, je voulais être libre mais ma condition féminine a fait que j'ai dû me soumettre à quelqu'un. J'en voulais terriblement à Lucius au début, j'étais fière, presque autant que mon fils et… cela s'est très mal passé au début. Mais une fois que j'ai appris à connaître Lucius, tout s'est arrangé. Il a fait en sorte que ma fierté soit sauve. Très vite, nous sommes devenus amis, puis la tendresse est venue, et enfin l'amour. »

« Je doute que cela se passe ainsi entrevotre fils et moi. »

« Drago est fier, c'est vrai, tout comme moi. Mais vous l'êtes aussi Harry, tout comme mon époux. Tout s'arrangera en temps et en heure. Peut-être que vous ne vous aimerez jamais d'amour mais un jour, j'en suis sûre, vous deviendrez complices et une tendresse s'installera. Parfois Harry, la tendresse est préférable à l'amour. Ne perdez pas espoir, je suis certaine que tout ira bien. »

Harry quitta Narcissa sur ces bonnes paroles pour aller accueillir les invités. Drago n'était pas là bien évidemment mais Harry savait qu'il était dans une chambre avec son père. Quand l'heure arriva, il se prépara.

Sa tenue était belle. Il portait une robe noire magnifique avec de motifs très fins. Les manches étaient doucement évasées, le col remontait sur sa nuque. Remus avait tenu à ce qu'il laisse ses cheveux libres ainsi,ils flottaient dans son dos, atteignant ses reins.

Remus l'accompagna en bas. Les invités étaient tous réunis sur des bancs. L'ordre d'un côté, les sangs purs de l'autre. Il y avait des lys blancs un peu partout. La musique commença et Remus l'accompagna vers l'autel, suivit de Severus, son témoin. Harry s'était en effet beaucoup rapproché de lui durant la guerre et ils étaient devenus amis assez vite quand Severus avait mis sa haine de côté et Harry ses préjugés.

Puis, Harry se tourna vers le fond et attendit son fiancé. Il voyait Narcissa, sublime dans sa robe bleue nuit qui arborait un sourire attendrit en le regardant. Puis la musique annonça l'arrivée du promis et là, son sourire devint fier. Harry comprit pourquoi.

Drago était magnifique. Il portait une robe blanche. Le haut le moulait comme une seconde peau et découvrait ses épaules. Les manches étaient évasées et touchées le sol. De la dentelle argentée, dessinant des dragons, recouvrait la jupe en corolle. A sa taille, était nouée une ceinture vert émeraude. Dans ses mains fines, Drago tenait un bouquet de roses rouges. Le jeune homme portait un voile sur ses cheveux courts, qui n'étaient pas retenu par du gel, et son visage, le voilant un peu.

C'était son père qui l'amena à l'autel. Harry prit la main de son fiancé, elle tremblait légèrement dans la sienne. Blaise quilui servait de témoin, prit le bouquet. Ils prononcèrent leurs vœux et le prêtre les lia magiquement, pour le meilleur mais aussi pour le pire. Quand vint le moment du baiser, Severus, s'approcha et enleva le voile qui couvrait Drago et le brûla comme le voulait la tradition. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés mais il les rouvrit et regarda Harry.

Harry était troublé mais il s'approcha doucement et l'embrassa délicatement. Il sentit Drago se tendre mais, voulant montrer son pouvoir sur lui, maudite fierté, il le rapprocha de lui et le baiser fut plus brutal. Il le relâcha pourtant rapidement avant de lui présenter son bras. Respirant difficilement sous la rage, Drago le prit avec réticencepuis ils se tournèrent vers les invités qui applaudirent à tout va.

Les félicitations commencèrent puis ils prirent place à table. Tous mangeaient à une même table. Harry la présidant, Drago à sa droite, Remus à sa gauche. Les deux époux ne se parlèrent pas du repas. Drago était silencieux ou parlait parfois avec Severus. Harry conversant avec tout le monde.

Puis il y eut l'ouverture des cadeaux, les discours et enfin, le bal. La coutume voulant que les époux ouvrent la danse, Harry et Drago furent tenus de danser la première valse. Mais ensuite, ils se séparèrent pour parler avec leurs amis.

Harry avait décidé d'attendre qu'ils soient seuls pour parler franchement avec Drago mais ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il était rongé de jalousie quand il voyait son mari trop proche de quelqu'un d'autre.

« C'est mauvais pour toi, Ryryr d'amour, chantonna Seamus. »

Harry le regarda, surpris.

« Tu es déjà jaloux. Serais-tu amoureux de lui par hasard ? «

« Certainement pas ! C'est juste… »

Harry détourna le regard. Seamus le connaissait bien. Ils étaient devenus très proches après la mort de Ron, Hermione et Dean. Ils allèrent un peu à l'écart et Seamus le pressa de parler.

« On est mariés maintenant et… la coutume veut que je domine Drago… dans tous les sens du terme. Bon sang, si je lui donne un ordre il est obligé de m'obéir tu te rends compte ? J'ai juste… »

« Peur de te laisser emporter ? Qui ne le serait pas, Ry ? Tu as les pleins pouvoirssur la fouine. Tout le monde banderait pour avoirça. Tu n'as qu'une envie, satisfaire ton désir d'ado et envoyer tout le monde se faire foutre. Je comprends, tu sais. Même si avant tu étais timide et tout, je savais, je le sentais que tu avais un tempérament dominateur, tu n'y peux rien, c'est en toi. »

« Pourquoi je suis si jaloux ? »

« Et bien… il peux y avoir plusieurs raisons. Tu ne te l'es pas encore fait et comme tu t'es renseigné, tout comme moi, et tu as appris qu'il est vierge. Tu veux qu'il soit à toi la première fois. Ou alors tu es amoureux de lui. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel sous le rire de Seamus.

« Tu es le seul qui arrive à me déchiffrer aussi bien, constata Harry. »

Seamus sourit simplement puis dit :

« Arrête de te morfondre, votre histoire pourrait très bien se passer. »

« Je ne sais pas. Nous sommes fiers tous les deux. Je… je ne veux pas être trop… possessif avec lui, car quoi que tout le monde en pense, je veux avoir la paix dans mon ménage mais je sais que si il me défie, je ne pourrai pas résister à l'en faire baver. »

« Explique-lui calmement ce que tu attends de lui. Mettez les choses au clair dès le début entre vous et peut-être que vous pourriez trouver un moyen d'entente, qui sait ? »

« J'aimerais que ce soit si simple, dit Harry. Mais j'en doute. »

« Réfléchis-y tranquillement. Pour le moment tu devrais plutôt aller chercher ton époux. »

Harry se retourna et constata qu'en effet, Drago n'était plus là. Il décida de garder son calme et de consulter discrètement sa carte. Mal lui en prit, il vit le nom de son époux s'afficher avec, à côté de lui, un autre nom : Daniel Watson. Rapidement mais discrètement, Harry les rejoignit, ils étaient dans une salle de classe.

Harry jeta un sort pour écouter la conversation sans se montrer, décidant de laisser une chance à son époux.

« Drago tu disais que tu m'aimais, se plaignit Daniel. »

« Je n'ai pas choisi Dan, je voulais vraiment t'épouser tu le sais, j'allais justement en parler avec mes parents mais Potter a… »

Drago avait vraiment une voix pitoyable, Harry se sentit mal pour lui.

« Tu fais vraiment un marié magnifique. J'aurais tellement voulu… »

Daniel avait aussi l'air pitoyable mais cela émut moins Harry que pour Drago.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que… tout cela va se terminer. Que je ne pourrai plus te voir, te parler ou même… t'embrasser. »

« Dan, sanglota Drago. »

« Et si on s'enfuyait ? »

« Mais de quoi vivrons nous ? Dan, Potter possède tout maintenant, je n'ai plus rien. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour te contacter rapidement, j'avais préparé de l'argent, suffisamment pour plusieurs mois mais… tu es arrivé trop tard. »

« Dray… si je ne peux… laisse-moi au moins être le premier pour toi. Potter n'en sauras rien. Il t'a déjà enlevé à moi, laisse-moi au moins être un peu à toi. »

Furieux, Harry allait intervenir.

« Je ne peux pas, s'affola Drago, la tradition veut que… »

« Tu l'aimes, accusa Dan »

« NON ! cria Drago. »

« Alors la tradition a plus d'importance que moi ? Ne mens pas, tu l'aimes sinon tu… »

Harry n'entendit plus rien. Il attendit un peu puis lança un sort pour voir ce qui se passait et à, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Drago embrassait Dan qui le déshabillait. Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas les faisant sursauter. Drago et Dan blêmirent de concert en le voyant.

« Si tu ne veux pas mourir, tire-toi d'ici que je ne te revoie plus jamais Watson, ou tu le payeras cher. »

Dan partit sans demander son reste mais regarda quand même une dernière fois Drago qui pleurait doucement. Quand ils furent seuls, Harry referma la porte et se tourna lentement vers Drago. Il marcha vers lui, Drago esquissa un mouvement de recul mais Harry l'empoigna vivement par le bras et le rapprocha de lui pour siffler :

« Nous réglerons cela quand nous seront seuls tout à l'heure. On va partir d'ici mais comme je suis magnanime, je te laisse choisir comment tu veux partir devant les autres : soit je t'emmène comme tu es et j'explique à tout le monde pourquoi je suis furieux ou on sauve les apparences, tu te rafraîchis mais tu me colles au train pendant encore… une demi-heure, le temps de dire au revoir à tout le monde, sans que personne ne sache ce qu'il vient de se passer. »

« Je… je choisis la deuxième solution. Murmura Drago. »

Sans rien dire, Harry le rhabilla sans délicatesse. Puis il le regarda sécher ses larmes et rafraîchir son visage pour que l'on ne voie pas qu'il avait pleuré. Avant de partir, Harry lui dit d'un ton sec :

« Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer à si bon compte, je m'occuperai de toi dès que tout ce cirque sera fini. »

Puis ils avaient rejoins la fête pour dire au revoir aux invités. Narcissa, toute joyeuse, le remercia puis il partirent tout les trois à _Paradise_. Narcissa le laissa seul dans le salon et partit avec Drago pour le préparer. Pendant que le brun prenait un café et fumait une cigarette pour se calmer, Narcissa, parlait avec son fils :

« C'était une belle cérémonie, tu auras de jolies images comme souvenirs. »

Pour Drago, les seules images qu'il garderait étaient sa honte de devoir se présenter devant tout le monde comme une fille, la peine de Dan, la colère de Potter, leur séparation et la peur car il savait que Potter était en colère et qu'il allait lui faire regretter son écart.

Sa mère le déshabilla et l'aida à mettre une chemise de nuit blanche. Puis, elle lui brossa les cheveux tendrement. Voyant son regard fixe dans le miroir, elle lui dit :

« Drago, comme je l'ai dit à Harry, un mariage, même si il n'est pas fondé sur l'amour, peut bien se passer. Moi et ton père ne nous aimions pas et j'ai fait beaucoup de bêtises par fierté. Si je peux te donner un conseil, laisse ta fierté de côté. Harry est très gentil et je sais qu'il ne désire par te rabaisser. Au début de notre union je m'y suis très mal prise avec ton père et il a été obligé de me punir, de nombreuses fois. Il était très fier, tout comme l'est Harry alors si tu ne veux pas que ton couple batte de l'aile Drago, apprend à maîtriser ta fierté. Tout ira bien après. Fais en sorte que Harry ait confiance en toi et tout ira bien, tu auras la liberté que tu désires. »

Drago hocha la tête tristement.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, mon ange, demanda Narcissa en le voyant si triste. »

« Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mère je… j'ai fait quelque chose de très grave. »

Narcissa ferma les yeux et lui demanda de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait fait. Drago lui expliqua alors et Narcissa écarquilla les yeux :

« Drago, pourquoi avoir autorisé cela ? Tu as de la chance qu'Harry ne t'ait rien fait, Lucius m'aurait probablement frappée. »

« Il a dit que l'on réglerait cela après, donc je suppose que quand vous partirez il… »

« Je vais lui parler. »

« Non mère s'il vous plaît, il sera encore plus en colère après. »

« C'est vrai. Drago… Tu es en tort et j'espère que tu le sais. Mes propos vont peut-être te sembler vifs mais tu viens de gaspiller ta chance d'être libre. Du moins pour un moment. Je ne peux te dire ce qui va se passer. Le fait qu'il t'ait laissé le choix et déjà beaucoup, Lucius faisait cela aussi mais la punition après… Si Harry est comme Lucius attends-toi à… Si je peux te donner un conseil, excuse-toi et explique-lui pourquoi tu as fait cela mais arrange toi pour ne pas le rendre jaloux surtout ! Fais-toi passer pour un imbécile qui a réagi impulsivement mais surtout ne titille pas sa fierté ! »

Drago hocha ma tête et pleura un peu. Narcissa le réconforta.

« Tout ira bien, mon bébé, sois fort. Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas que je lui parle ? »

« Oui mère, merci. »

Elle lui baisa le front et l'accompagna dans la chambre. Drago s'assit sur le lit et sa mère lui souhaita bonne chance avant de partir. Elle rejoignit Harry et le trouva songeur devant le feu. Elle décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

« Drago m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé. Je sais que… vous devez le faire mais… la seule chose que je vous demande c'est de ne pas lui faire trop mal, s'il vous plait Harry. »

Harry souffla puis dit :

« La chose qui me dérange, outre le fait que si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps, votre fils m'aurait trompé, est que je passe pour le méchant dans l'histoire. »

« Je n'ai pas dit cela, Harry, je sais que c'est mon fils qui est en tort. »

« Alors pourquoi me vouvoyez-vous ? »

« Cela adoucit parfois, avoua doucement Narcissa. »

Harry sourit puis dit :

« S'il s'excuse et qu'il me promet de ne plus recommencer je ne lui ferai rien, promit-il. A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas lui faire mal, juste lui crier dessus après l'avoir fait patienter dans l'angoisse d'une punition. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui battrait son époux à tout bout de champ, ne vous en faites pas, mais s'il recommence je ne laisserai pas ça passer. »

Narcissa, émue, le prit dans ses bras en soufflant un merci reconnaissant. Puis elle le guida dans sa chambre et lui expliqua que leurs chambres étaient communicantesavant de partir.

Harry prit un bain et y resta une heure. Puis il prit une robe de chambre en soie noire et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son époux. Cette dernière était accueillante, dans les tons vert amande, le bois en noyer sombre des meubles contrastait avec charme. Dans un grand lit à baldaquins aux draps de soie vert forêt, se trouvait Drago, agenouillé dans sa chemise de nuit blanche.

Quand il entra, Drago leva les yeux vers lui puis les rabaissa en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Harry n'avait qu'une envie : le posséder. Mais il voulait aussi régler cette histoire et c'était une priorité.

« Lève toi, ordonna-t-il d'un ton dur. »

Drago obéit et se tint près du lit, sans lever les yeux. Harry le trouva charmant dans sa grande chemise de nuit blanche. Il avait un côté touchant.

« Approche. »

Drago s'avança lentement et se tint debout tout près de lui, sans le regarder.

« Alors ? Explique-toi. »

« Je… je te demande pardon. »

Harry se tut et attendit.

« J'ai rencontré Dan à Poudlard et nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. J'allais le présenter à mes parents mais tu m'as pris de court. Je… tout à l'heure… je suis désolé, je n'avais pas à faire cela. Je t'ai manqué de respect mais… je… j'avais si mal. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai… agit stupidement et égoïstement, je suis vraiment désolé car je sais que je t'ai manqué de respect. »

Drago releva la tête et ajouta d'un ton sincère :

« Je te jure qu'il n'y aura pas de suite. »

Harry le regarda un long moment sans rien dire puis leva lentement la main pour la poser sur sa joue. Drago frémit et ferma les yeux puis murmura :

« Je sais que je dois… être puni. Je l'accepte. »

« Tu es bien courageux pour dire tout cela et le penser. Je te reconnais au moins cela. Je ne te punirai pas. »

Surpris, Drago le regarda.

« Je peux admettre que… avec le stress du mariage et de ton chagrin, tu es fait cela, néanmoins, que je ne te revoie plus jamais dans une situation pareille Drago car crois-moi tu le regretteras ! »

« Merci… Harry. »

Harry hocha la tête puis l'embrassa vivement. Drago, bien que surpris, se laissa faire. De toute manière, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Harry commença à reculer vers le lit et Drago suivit bien qu'à contrecœur. Puis, Harry se dégagea doucement. Il le regarda attentivement, de haut en bas.

« Tu es vraiment adorable ainsi. »

Drago rougit.

« Je ressemble à une fille. »

« Non, je ne t'ai pas comparé à une fille de toute la journée, tu étais vraiment magnifique, Drago, le rassura Harry. «

« Merci. Murmura Drago, gêné mais… reconnaissant. »

Harry tira alors le tissu qui recouvrait les épaules et la chemise de nuit tomba par terre, le laissant nu, sous le regard de son époux. Drago écarquilla les yeux, il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il était terrifié. Il n'avait jamais été possédé avant ce jour et il redoutait la douleur.

Harry reprit ses lèvres en lui murmurant qu'il était beau. Drago resta passif, accueillant cette langue qu'il ne voulait pas recevoir. Le brun embrassa ensuite sa nuque et Drago pencha la tête en arrière, les yeux fixés au plafond. Il n'arrivait pas à réagir aux caresses du brun. Il avait peur de la réaction de ce dernier s'il s'en apercevait.

« N'ai pas peur Drago, je ne te ferai pas de mal, murmura t-il. »

Harry le prit ensuite dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit. Il ôta sa chemise de nuit. Drago le regarda et reconnut qu'il était magnifique. Le brun se pencha vers lui et baisa doucement son visage en lui caressant les cheveux. Il découvrit ensuite sa nuque pâle et le marqua délicatement. Puis explora son torse délicat.

Drago commença à réagir quand il mordilla son téton droit. Il soupira doucement et toucha la tête d'Harry avant de retirer sa main. Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas, cherchant simplement à le détendre, le calmer afin qu'il prenne du plaisir à leur première nuit ensemble. Qu'il garde un bon souvenir de cette journée, même si il était triste.

Il descendit lentement, retraçant chaque muscle. Puis aspira le sexe tendu du blond dans sa bouche. Drago cria de plaisir et accompagna ses mouvements avec ses hanches. Harry le conduisit ainsi à la jouissance. Explosant dans un râle puissant, Drago ferma les yeux en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

Quand son rythme cardiaque redevint normal, il rouvrit les yeux et regarda Harry qui se tenait, allongé près de lui, sa tête sur une main, le regardant tout simplement, son sexe toujours pressé contre sa cuisse. Drago lui fit un sourire très léger puis se tourna vers lui et bougea doucement contre lui.

Harry gémit doucement avant de recommencer à l'embrasser, avec plus de passion. Drago s'amusa à découvrir le corps de son époux. Comme il l'avait déjà constaté un peu avant, Harry était très beau. Il découvrit, avec moins de réticence, le corps de son époux. Il se plaisait à l'entendre gémir sous ses caresses, chose qui l'effraya un peu car il savait que c'était exceptionnel.

Son époux était comme lui, un dominant. Il n'était gentil avec lui que parce qu'ils étaient en nuit de noce mais, après, il reprendrait les commandes. Même si il était en colère contre cela, il appréciait le fait qu'Harry ait la délicatesse d'être patient et gentil avec lui. Après tout, il aurait pu être un vrai connard avec lui et le prendre sans préparation. C'est ce que lui aurait fait.

Alors qu'il était entrain de le sucer, Harry le saisit et le redressa avant de le coucher sur lui. Il lui présenta ses doigts et Drago les prit en tremblant, appréhendant la suite. Harry lui caressa la joue et lui souffla que tout irait bien. Drago obéit donc et lubrifia les doigts de son époux.

Ce dernier s'occupa alors de son sexe à nouveau puis le prépara doucement, patiemment, sachant combien s'était difficile pour le blond. L'envie de le prendre ainsi, sans prévenir lui trottait dans la tête mais il savait très bien qu'il devait se maîtriser. Que s'il se montrait trop dominant, son ménage irait très mal.

Alors, délicatement, restant attentif, il le pénétra. Harry lui demanda de garder les yeux ouverts, ce que fit Drago. Harry s'arrêtait à chaque signe de souffrance même si cela devenait de plus en difficile. Drago était tellement étroit !

Quand il fut enfin en lui, il patienta longuement, séchant les larmes du blond, baisant ses lèvres, ses joues. Il murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Puis il entama un très lent mouvement de va et vient. S'arrangeant pour trouver à chaque fois le point qui faisait gémir le blond.

Quand il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait plus de douleur, Harry accéléra enfin. Très vite, Drago ne fut plus que cris. Il avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à imaginer le plaisir que son époux pouvait lui procurer, ce qui était vrai mais il ne dit rien.

Il jouit en premier en un long cri rauque puis, quelques coups de reins plus tard, Harry le rejoignit. Il s'effondra sur lui, le souffle court. Drago l'entoura de ses bras sans rien dire et lui caressa même les cheveux. Puis Harry sortit doucement de lui en prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal, avant de se coucher près de lui.

« Ca va ? demanda t-il au bout d'un instant. »

« Oui, murmura Drago. »

« Tu veux que je te laisse ? »

Drago ne dit rien puis hocha la tête. Harry se leva et remit son peignoir sans rien dire puis il se tourna vers son mari qui ne le regardait pas et le recouvrit avant de baiser son front. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit, sans montrer qu'il avait remarqué les larmes dans les yeux du blond.

Alors qu'il refermait la porte, Drago le rappela. Surpris, Harry le regarda, Drago se mordillait la lèvre puis dit d'un ton poignant :

« Merci. »

« Je t'en prie, Drago, répondit-il doucement. »

Puis il referma la porte.

Il gagna sa salle de bain et prit une douche en soupirant. Cette nuit ne s'était pas vraiment passée comme il l'aurait souhaité. Drago ne serait peut-être pas le partenaire idéal mais il pourrait toujours aller voir ailleurs si il en avait réellement besoin.

Au moins, songea-t-il, il avait fait ce qu'il jugeait nécessaire : faire passer une bonne nuit de noce à son époux.

Ce dernier pendant ce temps, pleurait doucement dans son lit. Songeant à la douceur et à la patience d'Harry avec lui. Il avait tellement eu peur et avait pensé qu'Harry se serait montré horrible avec lui alors que c'était l'inverse qui s'était produit. Harry avait été gentil et attentif et lui l'avait renvoyé sans ménagement alors qu'il savait qu'Harry aurait aimé recommencer. Il l'avait imaginé le frapper sans remords mais Harry avait juste compris et pardonné.

Le jeune homme songea aux mots de sa mère et se promit qu'il allait tout faire pour rendre son ménage heureux. Après tout, il était marié avec un homme qui allait faire en sorte qu'il se porte bien. Peut-être arriverait-il à être heureux même sans Daniel…

C'est dans un état d'esprit différent que Drago se leva le lendemain. Il se doucha et s'habilla d'une chemise blanche et d'un short noir. Il alla dans la chambre de son époux mais la trouva vide. Il descendit donc et le retrouva sur la terrasse, entrain de déjeuner tranquillement.

Il portait une chemise sans manche kaki et un pantalon blanc en tissu léger. Ses cheveux étaient noués en queue de cheval sur la nuque. Drago rougit en se souvenant à quel point il avait trouvé agréables ses longs cheveux noirs, caressant son corps.

« Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix douce. »

Harry se tourna vers lui et se leva et souriant.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui, je te remercie. Je tenais à m'excuser également, je n'aurais pas dû te demander de partir alors que tu voulais… Je suis désolé. J'ai dû gâcher ta soirée. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, des nuits il y en aura d'autres et puis je ne voulais pas en profiter davantage. Le fait que tu sois… triste m'a beaucoup touché, Drago. Je voudrais que l'on mette les choses au clair. Je te dis ce que j'attends de toi et inversement. Je ne veux pas la guerre dans mon ménage. Je sais que l'on ne s'apprécie pas mais je voudrais que l'on essaye. »

« C'est aussi mon souhait. A vrai dire, ce que j'attends de toi est assez basique : la protection, le respect. Je… ne pense pas avoir envie de travailler… je suppose que tu vas vouloir des enfants… j'aimerais en avoir aussi. La seule chose que je pourrais te demander c'est de ne pas m'humilier. »

Harry hocha la tête puis dit :

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te demander non plus. Le respect, cela va de soi, je ne tolérais pas que tu m'humilies devant tout le monde mais si tu n'es pas d'accord avec quelque chose tu as bien entendu le droit de me le dire. Le fait que tu travailles me dérange un peu, non pas le travail en soit mais c'est une question de sécurité. J'ignore comment la population sorcière va réagir à notre mariage et je n'ai pas non plus envie que l'on t'enlève. J'ai laissé à tes parents le manoir, tu pourras aller les voir quand tu le voudras à condition que tu me préviennes que je n'aie pas à m'inquièter si je ne te vois pas à la maison quand je rentre. Je ne vois pas trop quoi ajouter d'autre donc je te dirai tout au fur et à mesure. La dernière chose que je te demande c'est… je vais passer pour un dingue en disant cela mais c'est l'exclusivité. Je ne tolérerai pas que tu ailles avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

Drago ne dit rien pendant un moment puis demanda d'une voix timide en sachant que cela ne se faisait pas dans un mariage comme le leur :

« Puis-je espérer la même chose de ta part. Je… trouverais cela humiliant que l'on sache que tu me trompes. »

« J'ai réfléchi à cela hier soir. Je ne peux malheureusement pas te promettre ça. Je… j'ai des besoins que tu ne peux satisfaire. Mais je te promets d'être discret. »

« Je ne songe pas à te refuser ma couche, Harry. »

« Je sais seulement… je ne veux pas te faire mal Drago. Hier soir j'ai beaucoup pris sur moi et je le ferai à chaque fois mais… j'ai besoin de passion et la passion ce n'est pas ce que l'on a eu hier. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je ne vais pas prendre de pincettes après tout, toi et moi on se ressemble. Hier soir si j'avait été plus… vif… tu aurais été blessé et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je sais que cela peut paraître contradictoire mais je fais cela pour te préserver. »

Drago baissa la tête et mangea une tartine.

« Et si… si je m'habitue ? Pourras-tu réviser ta position ? »

« Nous aviserons à ce moment-là. Quand j'ai… accepté notre union, je me suis dit que cela irait car je trouvais que tu serais le partenaire idéal, te connaissant de réputation mais hier soir j'ai vu que je me suis trompé. Je ne veux pas te blesser ou… je suis maladroit, pardon. J'ai aimé hier et je suis sûr que cela va continuer mais… j'ai besoin de plus. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui, murmura Drago qui était blessé mais qui ne le montra pas. »

« Bien, alors… on va faire en sorte que notre lune de miel se passe bien pour commencer puis on travaillera au jour le jour, sourit Harry »

Deux mois plus tard, Drago et Harry avaient emménagés au manoir des Black dès qu'ils étaient revenus de leur voyage. Harry l'avait fait visiter. Ils avaient invités leurs proches et Drago avait longuement parlé avec sa mère.

Notamment sur le fait qu'Harry allait le tromper. Narcissa lui raconta alors que Lucius l'avait également trompée au début et que petit à petit il avait cessé quand Narcissa avait commencé à être plus démonstrative.

Malgré le fait que Drago tentait de se montrer comme auparavant, c'est-à-dire à la hauteur de sa réputation de bête de sexe, Harry restait toujours aussi retenu durant leurs rapports même s'il était enthousiaste à le faire avec lui. Non pas par mauvaise volonté de Drago mais en raison de son étroitesse. Mais Drago persévérait, se disant que plus ils le feraient, plus il s'habituerait.

Le jeune homme savait qu'Harry avait des amants mais comme promis, il était discret. Drago ne se serait aperçu de rien s'il n'était pas tombé sur un mouchoir ou si il n'avait pas sentit une odeur différente sur son mari.

Bien que cela lui fasse mal, il ne disait rien. La vie se passait normalement, Harry allait à ses entraînements de Quidditch puisqu'il était Attrapeur des Canons. Drago assistait aux matchs, accompagné de ses parents. Il allait souvent chez eux ou chez Severus et dans ce cas laissait une note à Harry pour le prévenir qu'il rentrait un peu plus tard.

Le jeune homme appréciait presque sa vie. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé et étaient devenus assez complices même s'ils se chamaillaient de temps en temps. Quand il ne sortait pas, Drago lisait des livres dans l'immense bibliothèque d'Harry qui s'était découvert cette passion.

Les choses changèrent quand brusquement, Drago fut malade. Affolée, Narcissa appela Severus qui avait fait des études de médicomage en alternance avec celle de potion. Severus leur apprit donc qu'il était enceinte. Drago s'empressa de le dire à Harry qui fut fou de joie.

Ensembles, ils préparèrent la chambre du bébé. Ils se rapprochèrent énormément durant la grossesse de Drago. En effet, ce dernier étant sujet aux sautes d'humeur de ses hormones pleurait souvent ou piquait des colères énormes pour un rien. Mais complaisant, Harry lui passait tout ses caprices.

Drago ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était excusé en pleurant et où Harry le prenait dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Dans ses moments-là, il se sentait bien, protégé. Drago savait que son bébé serait aimé. Qu'il vivrait dans un endroit aimant.

Le jour de l'accouchement, Drago perdit les eaux un peu avant le match de coupe du monde de Quidditch. Il hurla le prénom de son mari pour qu'il le rejoigne et le pressa d'attraper le vif car « il ne tolérerait pas que son époux ne soit pas présent pour l'accouchement et qu'il ne partirait pas d'ici sans lui. »

Harry Potter, complètement affolé, battit le record du mondeen attrapant le vif au bout de 27 secondes. Puis, il partit à la maternité avec Drago qui le félicitait tout en le maudissant de tous les maux de la terre.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de cinq longues heures que naquit Kylian James Lucius Potter. Il était adorable, avec des cheveux noirs, des yeux gris et le visage aussi fin et féminin que son père.

La vie s'annonçait magnifique, songeait Harry en regardant son fils dormir. Il rejoignit ensuite son époux dans son lit sans voir les nuages arriver, menaçants.

* * *

Et voila, la deuxième partie plus tard, je ne sais pas encore quand mais j'essayerais de faire le plus vite possible. 


	2. La fuite

**Auteur :** DLT

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pas à nous)

**Rating :** on va mettre **R ****Genre :** romance

**Avertissement :**Attention cette fic met en avant des relations **HOMOSEXUELLES **donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la tête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillières car si vous inondez le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Inspiration : **Kyo Kara Maoh, du moins pour la tradition, le reste sort de mon imagination qui comme vous allez le voir, n'est pas en faveur de nos chéris.

**Pairing**Drarry bien sûr

**Titre : **La tradition ancestrale des sang-purs.

**Warning : **Je voulais faire quelque chose de drôle au départ mais cela a tourné au Angst alors vous voilà prévenus. Il y a donc un grand risque de viol pur et dur ou de relations sexuelles pas vraiment consenties.

**Résumé : **« Impossible, c'est une coutume ancestrale. De plus, on vous a offert la possibilité de retirer votre demande, chose que vous avez refusée. Ensuite, ma femme et moi-même avons approuvés, vous ne pouvez plus reculer, affirma calmement Lucius. »

« Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ? gémit Harry en posant une main lasse sur ses yeux. »

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Dragonneva** : Alors ça c'est du compliment ! Merci d'avoir aimé ma première fic et celle-ci. Cela me fait plaisir. Normalement, elle devait être drôle mais j'ai dût mal à faire rire alors je me rabats sur le triste. Non, ce n'est pas guimauve, la suite est plus sombre tu vas comprendre en lisant mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même. A bientôt.

**Jeremi black : **Oh ! Un homme me lit ! Dsl, je suis contente que tu aimes. Tu as de la chance d'avoir vu tout KKM, moi j'ai _juste_ 69 épisodes mais j'ai regardé la dernière partie du dernier épisode sous titré anglais donc bon, j'attends de trouver où télécharger. Tu aimes mon Harry ? Tu vas moins l'aimer je pense dans ce chapitre mais ne t'en fait pas ce sera un Drarry end.

**Vif d'Or **(qui me lit ! Mouahahahahah !) Du talent ? Mouhahahah ! _toussotement gêné. _Bon, je sais que mes personnages sont OCC mais j'aime bien le faire ainsi, en plus j'ai du mal avec les sarcasmes alors j'aurais des difficultés à manier un vrai Drago Malefoy ! C'est vrai que cela va être dur pour eux mais tout finira bien à la fin. J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas. Bisous !

**MisseCC :** Oooooooh !J'adore les compliments ! Je suis contente que tu aimes, j'espère que cela continuera. Biz !

**Midori M :** Maieuh tu me fais rougir toi aussi ! J'adore KKM mais bien que je voulais que cela soit drôle je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire du angst ! Pour ce qui est des morts, j'ai surtout voulu m'épargner de leur faire une histoire, j'ai moins de perso à gérer surtout que Hermione n'aurait probablement pas était OK pour tour ce que Harry va faire et Ron… bah c'est Ron. C'est vrai pour Narcissa, je l'utilise comme conseillère pour Drago mais aussi pour Harry. Elle connaît se que vit son fils et peut donc l'aider à arrondir les angles. J'espère que tu aimeras ce second chapitre.

**Spicy Marmelade : **Vi ! Je voulais faire dans l'humour mais tu vas voir que cela tourne au vinaigre. Drago va en prendre plein la figure, j'essayerais de faire en sorte qu'il rende la pareille à Harry mais vu sa condition, cela va être dur.

**PrincesseDuFeu : **Oui, je l'ai féminisé, il ne pouvait pas rester le même étant donné sa condition mais le vrai Drago ressurgit parfois sauf que Harry le prend mal.

**Petite-abeille :** C'est raté pour le retard, je suis désolée, surtout que la suite va mettre du temps avant d'arriver. Je ferais de mon mieux mais cela va être difficile. Je suis contente que tu ais aimée

**Phenixnoir : **Oui j'ai reçut ton message, je suis contente que tu ais récupéré ton chapitre, et j'ai hâte de lire la suite. Dan revient dans ce chapitre mais je pense que tes instincts de meurtres vont grimper au plafond.

**Little.Luna :** Dsl je suis en retard et cela risque de durer pour la suite mais j'espère que cela va te plaire.

**Akarisnape : **Alors oui et non. Oui. NON. Oui. Oui. Tu as intérêt à te rappeler tes questions pour me comprendre !

**Quierosake :** Oui, cela fini bien rassure toi.

**Lynshan** : Oui c'est vrai cela va être dur et laborieux mais ils vont réussir à être heureux.

**Nepheria4** : Merci, la voilà.

**Seyrune** : Cela t'a faire rire ? T'es méchante ! POV Harry ! DSL mais j'arrive pas à faire quelque chose de drôle ! Parfois le VRAI Drago revient mais Harry le refoule aussitôt j'essayerais pour toi de le faire revenir plus souvent mais cela ne sera pas maintenant peut être pour le troisième chapitre.

**Ingrid** : Il arrêtera de la tromper mais pas tout de suite. Non Voldemort est mort. Je ne sais pas combien il y aura d'enfant pour le moment.

**BillOo** : Merci de m'avoir laissé un message, je suis contente que tu ais aimée mes fics. Biz !

**C Elise** : Mes fics sont presque toutes comme ça alors si tu aimes va lire mon autre fic : comment conquérir l'homme de ses rêves ou quelques chose comme ça je m'en souviens plus.

**Lunita Jedusor P-M** : Mimi ? Tu vas moins aimer biz !

**Konomu imouto : **Si tu n'aime pas quand Harry trompe Drago tu vas pas aimer la suite LOL ! Mais bon j'espère que tu passeras outre.

**Sinelune **: Pardon ! Il y a eut un bug je suis désolée je te rend honneur dans ce chapitre. Je commence à avoir un idée pour NV mais laisse moi encore du temps je le peaufine.

**Note de moi à lire :**

_Rire gêné. _Bonjour tout le monde. Comment allez-vous ? Comment ça ? En retard ? _Marque un arrêt._ Qui ça ? Qui est retard ? _Regarde autour d'elle sans comprendre. _Moi ? Euh… vous aviez remarqué ? _Prend un air coupable._ (Je pourrais continuer longtemps comme ça !) Pardon, je suis partie en vacances, j'ai manqué d'inspiration, je travaille et je suis fatiguée.

Je tiens aussi à signaler la présence de **viols** dans ce chapitre alors vous êtes prévenus !

Je dédicace cette fic à ma chère Sinelune qui est ma bêta pour cette fic, j'ai oublié (en fait c'était une erreur d'enregistrement mais bref…), pardon Sinelune de ne pas t'avoir mentionnée dans le premier chapitre. (c'est pas grave, oublie la gentille Sinou qui met une heure montre en main pour corriger un de tes chapitres :p **fait bisou**) Je laisse ça j'étais morte de rire!

**La coutume ancestrale des sang-purs.**

Partie 2 : La fuite.

La vie était décidément bien faite, pensa Drago en regardant son fils avec amour. Kylian était vraiment magnifique ! Il avait hérité des cheveux d'Harry et de ses yeux couleur perle. Il avait un visage en forme de cœur, un nez mutin et la bouche rouge d'Harry. Depuis deux semaines, Drago ne se lassait pas de contempler son bébé, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Harry.

Ses parents venaient souvent également, complètement gagas de leur petit-fils. Narcissa et Drago parlaient longuement de la condition de ce dernier. Sa mère savait très bien à quel point son « statut » peinait son fils et à quel point sa fierté se rebiffait parfois. Mais Drago était remarquable, il arrivait à contrôler ses pulsions.

Il lui arrivait d'exploser et bien souvent, Harry lui jetait un regard si glacial que Drago perdait ses mots et s'excusait en bafouillant. Puis, ils parlaient. Narcissa lui avait alors expliqué à quel point Drago avait de la chance que Harry soit si gentil avec lui. Dans l'ensemble, Drago aimait sa vie même si il n'en était pas maître. Il avait un fils magnifique et son époux et lui s'entendaient à merveille.

Le seul point qui blessait Drago était le fait que Harry avait des amants.

Bien entendu, il faisait comme si il l'ignorait, sachant pertinemment que Harry ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui, surtout à ce propos, et puis ils en avaient déjà parlé. Une fois, Drago avait attendu que Harry rentre de l'un de ses « rendez-vous ». Quand le brun était rentré, ils s'étaient longuement regardés puis Drago avait rassemblé toute sa dignité et était monté en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, Drago lui avait juste demandé de le prévenir quand il rentrerait tard, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Harry l'avait embrassé doucement et le soir, il lui avait ramené un bouquet de fleurs et l'avait emmené au restaurant. Ç'avait été ce soir-là que Kylian avait été conçu. Mais même durant la grossesse, Harry avait continué de sortir.

Cela blessait énormément Drago car il avait l'impression d'être une pute. Harry rentrait, le baisait et une fois qu'il l'avait mis en cloque, continuait à avoir des relations extra-conjugales tandis que lui attendait bien sagement à la maison.

Et puis… il y avait… ce sentiment qui était né.

Comment avait-il fait pour en arriver là ?

Il ne savait pas bien, en fait. Mais un jour, il s'était réveillé, seul, comme d'habitude et avait réalisé qu'il aimait Harry. Mais il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Son époux et lui avaient beaucoup parlé, ils étaient devenus amis rapidement puis confidents. Mais Drago ne songeait même pas à lui avouer ses sentiments.

Drago était tombé amoureux d'Harry Potter. C'était une pensée inconcevable si on songeait à Poudlard ! Mais c'était pourtant la vérité.

Et il avait mal car ce ne serait probablement jamais réciproque.

Bien sur, Harry l'appréciait.

Mais pourrait-il l'aimer ?

Drago l'ignorait, il y avait peu de chances à son avis mais sa mère lui avait dit de garder confiance et d'attendre. De rester lui-même. D'apprendre à le connaître, se rendre indispensable pour lui. Timidement, il avait confié ses problèmes conjugaux à Narcissa qui n'avait malheureusement su que dire. Elle avait émit l'hypothèse qu'il ne pouvait se détendre sans aimer et surtout, être aimé.

Alors Drago tentait de se faire aimer.

C'est pour cela que chaque fois qu'Harry rentrait d'un entraînement, il l'attendait avec un thé chaud et un bain tout prêt. Cela finissait à 99 au lit, bien sûr, mais Drago se sentait important dans ces moments-là, et aimé aussi. Mais il savait que c'était un leurre : Harry était toujours patient et extrêmement doux avec lui.

Drago, lui, voyait bien dans son regard, qu'il aimerait être plus _bestial_ mais il se retenait à chaque fois, malgré ses timides et craintifs encouragements.

Un soir, lors d'un gala de charité, Drago, qui y était allé seul, revit Daniel. Il eut un pincement de cœur en le voyant mais il ne ressentait plus rien pour lui. Il l'évita mais quelques heures plus tard, Daniel le retrouva dans les jardins.

« Bonsoir Dray, murmura t-il. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, merci de t'inquiéter. »

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu un enfant. Un garçon, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… Kylian. Il est… adorable, répondit Drago mal à l'aise. »

« C'est bien. »

Un silence embarrassant s'installa puis Daniel demanda, nerveux :

« Es-tu heureux ? Je veux dire… Potter te traite-t-il bien ? »

« Oui. Il est… gentil. On… on a réussi a trouver un terrain d'entente qui nous… correspond assez bien. »

« Tu es tellement naïf Dray, soupira Daniel. »

« Comment ça ? »

Dan regarda ailleurs, sans rien dire puis dit :

« Cette ordure ne te mérite pas ! »

« Daniel explique-toi, s'il te plait. »

« Sais-tu où il est en ce moment ? Avec Finnigan ! Ton très cher époux te trompe et toi tu ne fais rien ! C'est… putain ! Comment peux-tu le laisser faire cela Drago ! »

Et là, ce fut comme si une trappe s'était ouverte : le fait que son ex sache qu'Harry le trompait fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Drago.

« Arrête ! sanglota t-il. »

Il avait promis ! songea le blond, en larmes.

« Merde ! Pardon, mon cœur, dit Dan en le prenant dans ses bras. »

Drago lui raconta alors leur marché. Dan qui ne comprenait pas lui demanda pourquoi il restait avec. Drago hésita puis lui avoua être tombé amoureux. Il lui parla de l'enfance d'Harry en lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, dit Daniel. Dans un sens… c'est le Survivant. C'est normal que tu sois… »

« Pardon Daniel, je suis désolé je te fais du mal, je… »

« Chut, coupa Daniel en le prenant dans ses bras. Ecoute si… si tu en as assez, sache que je serais toujours là pour toi. N'hésite pas à venir chez moi… même pour parler. »

Ils se quittèrent ainsi. Drago rentra chez lui et vit Harry. Ce dernier le salua en lui demandant comment cela s'était passé et Drago mentit en lui disant que tout s'était bien déroulé. Ce soir là, Harry partit pour la Bulgarie pour le Quidditch. Il serait absent une semaine.

Le lendemain, Drago découvrit avec horreur le journal :

_La vérité sur le couple Malefoy/Potter !_

_Hier soir, lors du gala de charité, nous avons découvert une chose incroyable sur le mariage très secret entre le Survivant et l'héritier des Malefoy. Nous savons déjà que ce mariage était une erreur : qu'Harry Potter avait par mégarde demandé la main de Drago Malefoy. _

_Le jour du mariage, tenu au secret, il s'avéra que Drago Malefoy, tout fraîchement marié, a essayé de tromper Harry Potter avec le dénommé Daniel Watson, son petit ami. Mais Harry Potter les a surprit. _

_Le lendemain de la nuit de noce, les deux époux ont longuement et contracté un accord. Il s'est avéré que Drago Malefoy, qui jusque là était considéré comme un « dieu du sexe » dixit une ancienne amante anonyme, ne pouvait combler sexuellement son époux. Alors Harry Potter décida avec l'accord de son conjoint d'avoir des relations extra-conjugales. _

_Par ailleurs, ce même soir, Harry Potter se trouvait avec son ancien camarade Seamus Finnigan. Chose que Drago ignorait. Nous avons par ailleurs pu prendre des photos qui sont jointes au dossier. _

_Or, hier soir, Drago Malefoy a rencontré par « le plus grand des hasards » son ancien petit ami, à qui il avoua le passé de son époux. Nous avons en effet appris que Harry Potter aurait été maltraiter pas ses tuteurs !_

_Puis, les deux jeunes hommes se sont quittés mais on aussi échangé leurs adresses. Alors pouvons-nous supposer que notre cher Survivant risque d'être blessé à nouveau par son propre mari ? Nous suivrons cette affaire de très près !_

_Rita Skeeter_

Drago, blême, reposa le journal.

Comment ? Comment avait-elle su ? Merlin ! Tout le monde était au courant. Et Harry !

Harry qui allait-t-il réagir en lisant ça ? Affolé, Drago chercha quoi faire.

Ses parents étaient partis en voyage, Severus était avec Lupin pour il ne savait plus quoi. Tous ses amis étaient injoignables. Il pouvait aller chez les Weasley mais n'était pas vraiment intime avec eux. De plus, il ne voulait pas faire front à toutes leurs questions.

La seule personne sur qui…

Très vite, Drago fit une valise pour lui et Kylian, avertit les elfes qu'ils partaient chez ses parents le temps du voyage de Harry et partit chez Daniel. Affolé, il frappa chez lui et Daniel, surprit, lui ouvrit. En pleurs, Drago le supplia de l'héberger une semaine le temps qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il dirait à Harry.

Daniel accepta mais proposa d'aller dans son appartement aux Etats-Unis afin d'être tranquilles car les journalistes pourraient débarquer et alors là… La réaction d'Harry serait terrible.

Ainsi, ils partirent tout les trois à New York. Drago installa Kylian dans une chambre puis défit ses valises. Ensuite, il rejoignit Daniel dans le salon. Ce dernier était assis dans un canapé et fixait une boite devant lui.

Drago s'assit face à lui et le remercia encore une fois. Daniel lui sourit et lui tendit une boite.

« Ouvre-là, dit-il. »

Drago obéit et découvrit un bracelet en argent. Daniel se leva et le lui mit.

Drago éprouva alors une terrible douleur et il cria en tombant par terre sous le sourire de Daniel. Essoufflé, Drago le regarda et se leva doucement.

« Que m'as-tu fais ? demanda t-il. »

« Ce bracelet est un outil qui bride de magie. Je ne savais pas comment faire pour te le mettre mais tu m'as facilité la tâche, ricana t-il»

Drago écarquilla les yeux, tétanisé et interdit.

« Pourquoi tu… ? »

« Mais parce que tu devais m'appartenir Drago. Tu étais à moi et au lieu de cela, tu as épousé Potter et tu l'aimes même ! En réalité, je ne te voulais que pour ton argent. La fortune des Malefoy ! Cela aurait été un délice ! Mais non, il a fallu que tu épouses cette ordure. Ensuite, je t'ai voulu pour ton cul mais même cela tu me l'as refusé et tu as eu ce marmot ! »

Daniel éclata d'un rire mauvais puis attrapa les bras de Drago pour le rapprocher de lui. Le tenant par les coudes, il lui susurra :

« Te manipuler a été si facile, Drago. Je n'ai eu qu'à suivre Potter, le prendre en flagrant délit et appeler Rita pour un fabuleux article. Et là, tu es venu me voir. Exactement comme je l'avais prédit. »

Drago le regarda, apeuré.

« Tu es fou, souffla t-il. »

Mais Daniel ne fit que rire.

« Mais non Drago, je vais te proposer un marché. »

« Je refuse, laisse-nous partir ! s'écria Drago en s'arrachant à sa prise.»

« Tu ferais mieux de m'écouter Drago, menaça t-il, ou mieux suce moi ! »

Epouvanté, Drago recula en secouant la tête ce qui fit ricaner Daniel.

« J'ai vaguement pensé que tu m'aurais dédommagé de cet accueil en prenant de l'argent avec toi mais tu ne l'as même pas fait. Mais bon, cela n'aurait rien changé. Je veux que tu deviennes ma pute Drago. Tu devras m'obéir en tout point. »

« Va te faire foutre ! cracha Drago. »

« Dès que tu auras accepté, mon cœur, susurra t-il.»

« Jamais ! »

« Même au prix de la vie de ton fils ? »

Drago blêmit et recula d'un pas.

« Tu… Harry nous retrouvera. »

« Non mon ange, cet appartement est incartable. Maintenant laisse-moi t'expliquer. Tu me laisses te sauter et tu m'obéis chaque jour si tu veux que ton enfant reste ici et soit nourrit. Si tu n'obéis pas, un de ses repas sautera. Si tu refuses toujours de m'obéir… il ira dans un orphelinat quelconque et mourra. Alors ? »

Drago secoua la tête en pleurant.

« Je t'en supplie, laisse-nous partir, Daniel. S'il… s'il te plaît ne… ne m'oblige pas à…

« Dois-je emmener ton fils maintenant ? questionna Daniel avec un sourire mauvais. »

Drago secoua vivement la tête.

« Si tu acceptes le marché, tu dois me sucer. »

En pleurant, Drago obéit et s'agenouilla face à cet homme qu'il avait aimé, presque un an auparavant. Il dégrafa le pantalon d'une main tremblante et blême, il entreprit l'écoeurante fellation à contre cœur. Il imaginait que c'était à Harry qu'il la faisait, essayant de ne pas prêter pas garde aux gémissements et insultes de cette ordure.

Quand il eut jouit et que Drago eut avalé l'immonde semence, il lui ordonna de le suivre dans la chambre et d'enlever ses vêtements. En tremblant, Drago obéit, sous le regard brillant de perversité et de folie de Daniel, ne retenant pas ses larmes. Après tout, il sentait que cela ne servirait à rien de pleurer. Daniel s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa de façon possessive, l'obligeant à répondre.

Puis il le jeta rudement sur le lit, lui ordonnant de se mettre à quatre pattes. Drago obéit et attendit. Daniel commença par suivre sa colonne vertébrale d'un doigt, l'obligeant à se cambrer de manière indécente sous ses injures scabreuses, avant de le pénétrer brutalement et sans prévenir.

Drago hurla.

Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Harry allait voir ailleurs, qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire mal !

Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré en deux. Il lui criait de ne pas lui faire mal et suppliait en vain. Mais Daniel ne fit que ricaner et accélérer les coups de butoir, le faisant hurler de douleur. Quand Daniel eut fini avec lui, il sortit de la chambre et l'autorisa à donner à manger à Kylian quand il se réveillera.

En pleurant, Drago alla sous la douche, se réfugiant son l'eau chaude et claire qui devint rapidement rosée à cause du sang qui s'écoulait de ses cuisses.

Il pria Merlin qu'Harry vienne les chercher et les sorte de cet enfer.

Harry rentra au Manoir une semaine plus tard.

Dobby lui annonça que Drago était parti chez ses parents avec Kylian. Bien qu'impatient de voir son époux et son fils, Harry prit son temps et n'alla chez ses beaux-parents qu'après avoir rangé ses affaires et prit un long bain.

« Quelle surprise Harry, comment vas-tu ? demanda Narcissa quand il apparut dans leur salon. Mais… pourquoi ne pas avoir amené Drago et Kylian avec vous ? »

Surprit, Harry la regarda un moment puis dit :

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrait être surpris Narcissa, Drago est censé être là depuis mon départ. »

Un profond silence envahi la pièce. C'est à ce moment-là que Lucius apparut.

« Ah Harry, cela tombe bien je comptais venir te voir. J'ai lu les journaux de la gazette pendant notre semaine de voyage. Avez-vous vu l'article ? »

« L'article ? répéta Harry sans comprendre. »

Lucius lui tendit la gazette. Quand il eut fini de lire, Harry, blême, regarda ses beaux-parents et leur dit d'une voix pleine de rage.

« J'espère pour votre fils qu'il ne s'est pas enfui avec son amant et mon fils ou sinon il me le payera très cher. Il a intérêt à avoir une bonne explication. »

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra pendant de longues minutes.

« J'ai l'adresse, dit-il. Je vais y aller. »

« Nous venons avec-vous Harry ,au cas où. Il faut songer à Kylian et à Daniel s'il s'avère que Drago est bien chez lui. »

« Très bien mais n'intervenez pas si je me mets en colère contre Drago. Narcissa, je voudrais que dès que vous savez où est Kylian, vous le preniez et l'emmeniez ici. Pourriez –vous ensuite contacter Severus ? »

« Entendu. »

Harry leur prit la main et ils transplanèrent ensemble.

Pendant ce temps, chez Daniel, Drago subissait son sort.

Sa vie était rythmée entre ses viols répétés, ses douches longues et brûlantes et Kylian. Il priait aussi dès qu'il était seul pour qu'Harry les retrouve. Mais avant, il devrait constater leur disparition puisqu'il devait rentrer aujourd'hui.

Et s'il ne venait pas ? Peut-être était-il tellement furieux qu'il allait les laisser chez Daniel ! Non, songea Drago avec amertume, il allait venir, au moins pour Kylian. Quoi qu'en dise Daniel, Drago savait que Harry allait le retrouver.

Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour être aussi stupide et ne pas voir Daniel venir. Après tout, Daniel était un beau parleur, comme lui avant son mariage. Mais Drago avait voulu croire, il y avait cru. Aimer vraiment et être aimé en retour. Et pourtant, il avait tout faux.

Bien entendu, aujourd'hui il aimait. Il aimait vraiment Harry mais ce dernier ne l'aimerait jamais, surtout après ce coup-là. Mais peut-être que si il lui laissait le temps de s'expliquer. Peut-être alors qu'il pourrait lui pardonner ? Drago ne savait pas, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Daniel. Il avait un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Drago frissonna. Il portait comme tout vêtement une chemise blanche car Daniel ne voulait pas le voir trop couvert.

« Drago, j'ai invité quelques amis et je voudrais que tu viennes nous divertir, susurra t-il. »

Drago comprit le sous-entendu et blêmit violemment. Il balbutia :

« Daniel, s'il… s'il te plait non… pas ça. Je… j'ai fait tout ce que tu voulais mais pas cela, je t'en prie. »

« Refuses-tu d'obéir ? questionna Daniel en haussant un sourcil narquois. »

Drago baissa la tête et se leva. Il marcha lentement vers la porte et se laissa enlacer par Daniel. Ce dernier l'emmena au salon où attendaient quatre types immondes qui le contemplèrent en bavant.

En croisant leurs regards concupiscant, Drago trembla de peur faisant rire Daniel. Il l'embrassa alors violemment et Drago entendit les autres mecs s'esclaffer. Il tenta de retenir ses larmes mais quand il les sentit se lever et marcher vers lui afin de lui déchirer sa chemise, il ne les reteint plus.

Cela ne fit que rire les autres qui le contemplèrent avec avidité. Daniel alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil pour regarder ses amis dévorer des yeux sa pute personnelle. Drago tremblait comme une feuille tellement il avait peur et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues douces et pâles.

Cela ne l'excita que davantage.

« Suce-moi Drago ! »

Il le vit se raidir puis s'avancer lentement vers lui.

S'agenouiller et déboutonner maladroitement son pantalon avant de saisir son sexe gonflé d'anticipation. Daniel voyait ses amis se déshabiller dans le dos du blond qui faisait mine de ne rien entendre.

Quand Drago le prit dans sa bouche, ses amis gémirent d'envie puis l'un d'eux, s'approcha. Daniel lui sourit et hocha la tête. Mark, obligea Drago à se mettre à quatre pattes puis le pénétra sans vergogne.

Drago hurla de douleur et la sensation qu'éprouva Daniel grâce à la vibration que cela produisit sur son sexe le fit gémir sourdement. Mark quant à lui, allait et venait avec violence sans se préoccuper des cris du jeune homme.

Les deux hommes jouirent bruyamment puis firent des commentaires sur Drago, affalé près d'eux, à terre. Max, Ryan et Stéphane attendaient leur tour avec impatience. Daniel hocha la tête et ils ricanèrent avant de s'approcher de Drago qui recula pitoyablement dans une vaine tentative de leur échapper.

Ils se demandèrent à voix haute qui devait passer en premier. Drago avait les yeux écarquillés de peur et d'horreur. Surtout quand ils proposèrent de le pénétrer ensemble tandis qu'un autre se faisait sucer.

Ils lui ordonnèrent de se mettre à quatre pattes et malgré les supplications de Drago, il se retrouva dans cette position humiliante en se faisant pénétrer avec brutalité par les deux hommes.

Drago hurla face à la douleur de cette double pénétration. Deux sexes en même temps, c'était trop. Surtout quand Max, arriva et lui enfourna le sien dans sa bouche pour diminuer ses hurlements.

Soudain, un pop retentit.

Les rayons fusèrent et Drago se retrouva libre. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en pleurant tandis que les autres mecs se relevaient lentement, un peu plus loin.

« Tiens donc Potter. Comment as-tu réussi à trouver cet endroit ? Il est incartable. »

« Tu n'es pas assez puissant pour m'empêcher de retrouver ce qui m'appartient., déclara Harry. »

Drago entendit la voix de son époux. Il frissonna de joie et l'appela doucement. Il croisa le regard vert de son époux puis murmura :

« Kylian dans la chambre. »

Narcissa se précipita dans la chambre et ramena le bébé qui pleurait doucement. Elle partit ensuite avec son précieux fardeau mais regarda son fils avec tristesse et compassion. Pendant ce temps, Drago avait rampé jusqu'à son époux en tremblant. Harry et son père tenaient en respect les cinq types qui s'étaient rhabillés en vitesse sous le regard vigilant des deux autres.

Harry ôta sa cape et la jeta sur Drago qui s'en enveloppa mais ne lui jeta pas un regard. Par la pensée, Harry expliqua à Lucius qu'il fallait ramener Drago en lieu sûr, là où il pourrait être soigné. D'un commun accord, ils stupéfixèrent leurs adversaires. Lucius repartit pour avertir Severus qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de lui pour le soigner et Harry prit Drago dans ses bras.

Quand ils allaient transplaner, Drago murmura dans un sanglot :

« Merci… tu es venu. »

Puis il s'évanouit.

Harry transplana et atterrit dans le salon où l'attendait Severus et Lucius. Les deux hommes le suivirent dans la chambre où Severus commença à le soigner. Il demanda ensuite à Dobby de rester là et de dire à Drago de prendre une douche quand il sera réveillé et de descendre dans le bureau.

Tous les trois redescendirent et gagnèrent le bureau où Severus fit un rapport d'un ton froid et professionnel :

« Il a été violé et ce plusieurs fois par jour. Dix peut-être en moyenne. Son anus est inquiétant et mettra du temps à se soigner, au moins deux mois. Ce qui signifie : pas de pénétrations. Néanmoins, il n'est pas enceinte et n'a vraisemblablement aucune MST, je peux le certifier. Je… il n'y a pas de blessures externes sinon…

« Ce qui veux dire ? demanda Harry d'une voix sombre. »

« Qu'il était _consentant_. »

« Vu la scène à laquelle nous avons assisté, j'en doute. Mais Drago doit avoir une raison, probablement du chantage, déclara sombrement Lucius. »

« Nous écouterons sa version des faits plus tard, pour le moment je vais retourner là-bas et avoir une petite explication avec ces types. »

« Je viens avec vous, déclara Lucius. »

Ils transplanèrent à nouveau et libérèrent Daniel Watson à qui ils demandèrent des explications.

« Allons Potter, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser Drago ? Je l'aimais et tu me l'as pris. Je n'ai fait que te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis allé le chercher, il est venu tout seul me demander asile quand il a constaté que tu l'avais trompé. »

« Si tu as agis par amour, comment expliques-tu que lorsque nous sommes arrivés, il était entrain de se faire violer par tes potes ? »

« Mais il le voulait Potter que crois-tu ? Il voulait juste se préserver de toi. Il te hait plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Tu nous as séparés alors que nous nous aimions et lui a fait un môme dont il ne voulait pas. En plus de cela, tu as bafoué son honneur. »

« J'en ai assez entendu siffla Harry. »

Il stupéfixa à nouveau Daniel et les emmena dans la cuisine où il les fit s'asseoir sur les chaises. Il déposa des bouteilles de bières devant eux et alluma la gazinière. Puis il retourna dans le salon où il alluma des bougies puis transplana avec Severus et Lucius qui ne dirent rien et ne l'empêchèrent pas de faire ce qu'il avait décidé.

De retour au Manoir, ils allèrent dans la bibliothèque. Harry s'assit en soupirant et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Severus et Lucius s'assirent face à lui sur des fauteuils. C'est à ce moment-là que Drago apparut, marchant doucement. Grâce aux potions de Severus, il allait beaucoup mieux mais cela restait encore douloureux.

Il s'arrêta net en voyant son comité d'accueil. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité puis s'avança courageusement dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta entre son parrain et son père, restant debout. Il regarda Harry qui avait un visage las mais froid.

« Explique-toi et ne t'avise pas de me mentir Drago je ne le tolérerai pas. »

Drago déglutit péniblement puis commença son récit :

« Je… la veille de ton départ… lors du gal de charité je… j'ai rencontré Daniel. Il… il ne s'est rien passé d'exceptionnel, on a juste parlé un peu. Principalement de… de toi. Je suis… désolé Harry j'ai… beaucoup trop parlé. Il… il m'a dit t'avoir vu avec Finnigan et… j'étais… choqué et triste… En… ensuite il m'a donné son adresse au cas où je voulais lui parler. Je ne t'ai rien dit car il n'y avait rien… Il ne s'était rien passé de… non… en fait je ne voulais pas me disputer avec toi alors que tu allais partir le lendemain. »

Drago regarda Harry qui le fixait avec sévérité.

« Le lendemain, la conversation que Watson et moi avons eue était reportée dans la gazette ainsi qu'une photo de Finnigan et toi… Je… j'ai pris peur. Je voulais réfléchir mais je ne pouvais pas rester ici. Je ne voyais pas où je pouvais aller alors… je suis allé voir Watson et je lui ai demandé de m'accueillir chez lui afin de réfléchir à ce que je pourrais te dire lorsque tu allais rentrer. »

Le jeune homme eut un sourire amer en continuant :

« Il a accepté et m'a invité chez lui à New York pour plus de sécurité à cause des photographes. Je l'ai suivi bêtement et… à peine arrivé… il m'a mis ce bracelet pour me brider magiquement. Ensuite… il m'a expliqué qu'il ne voulait m'épouser que pour l'argent des Malefoy et… mon corps aussi… que… je devais le dédommager. Il… il m'a menacé de se débarrasser de Kylian si je ne lui obéissais pas. »

« C'est pour cela que tu as couché avec lui. »

Drago regarda son époux avec tristesse et expliqua :

« Je devais me… soumettre si je voulais que Kylian mange et… aller le voir quand il pleurait. Pour manger aussi et me laver. Je savais que tu allais venir même si son appartement était incartable. Je me raccrochais à cette idée. Je… tout à l'heure… ces types…. c'était la première fois qu'il faisait venir quelqu'un. »

Drago s'arrêta, les larmes dévalant ses joues tandis que les autres le regardait en silence.

« Ils sont morts, annonça Harry. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. »

Drago releva vivement la tête.

« Mais tu vas avoir des ennuis si cela se sait ! »

« Je me suis arrangé pour que l'on pense à un accident, répliqua simplement Harry. »

Narcissa entra alors dans la pièce. Les quatre hommes la regardèrent.

« Kylian dort, il semble aller bien, déclara t-elle. »

« Narcissa, pouvez-vous aller avec Drago dans le salon, on vous rejoint d'ici un moment. »

Narcissa hocha la tête et ils sortirent.

Une fois seuls, Harry regarda Severus et Lucius.

« Que dois-je faire, d'après vous ? »

« Il n'a apparemment pas menti, ni caché qu'il avait revu Watson, analysa froidement Lucius. Il a également subi des violences et a été dupé. Mais dans un sens… il vous a trahi puisqu'il a raconté des choses intimes à un inconnu et a été chez son ex. »

« Que feriez-vous dans mon cas Lucius ? »

« Je n'aurais même pas demandé d'explications à Narcissa, surtout au début de notre mariage alors… je l'ignore. »

« Peut-on considérer qu'il a été suffisamment puni ? demanda Severus. Après tout ce qu'il a subi… cela pourrait être sa punition pour avoir été aussi stupide. En plus de cela… il n'était pas consentant. »

Les trois hommes se plongèrent dans une réflexion individuelle puis Lucius déclara :

« Tenez-le enfermé durant sa convalescence, sans voir personne ou même parler. Mis à part Severus qui devra probablement venir le voir pour l'ausculter mais ne lui parle pas plus que nécessaire. »

Severus hocha la tête.

« Je pensais aussi l'obliger à se déplacer tout le temps avec un elfe de maison, dit Harry d'une voix sombre. Afin de lui passer l'envie de faire d'autres conneries de ce genre. »

Les deux hommes approuvèrent vaguement.

« Pourquoi être allé voir Watson ? demanda Narcissa. »

Drago lui réexpliqua toute l'histoire d'une voix éteinte.

Après un silence, sa mère déclara :

« Tu as fait une grave erreur Drago. Principalement parce que tu as revu ton ex et que tu as confié les secrets de ton époux. Si, quand nous sommes arrivés, tu n'avais pas… si on ne t'avait pas vu… Harry t'aurait peut-être tué. Il était vraiment furieux. »

Drago se mit à pleurer :

« Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ? Mère j'aime Harry ! Je… je priais tous les jours pour qu'il vienne nous chercher. Mais j'avais peur… peur qu'il vienne et me laisse là-bas. Je… j'ai cru que je ne le reverrai jamais ! »

Narcissa, les larmes aux yeux, prit son fils dans ses bras.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle regarda les hommes entrer dans la pièce.

« Nous partons, dit Lucius avec douceur. »

Narcissa hocha la tête, embrassa son fils et Harry puis ils partirent. Severus et Harry convinrent de se revoir dans la semaine pour Drago et il partit, laissant les deux époux seuls. Le silence s'installa et Drago se mit à pleurer sous le regard impassible de Harry.

« S'il te plaît parle-moi, pria Drago. »

« Je vais t'expliquer de ce que nous avons décidé. Je… tenais à avoir l'avis de ton père et de ton parrain avant de savoir quoi faire. «

« Harry tu sais que je ne voulais pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je t'avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais plus te revoir avoir quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix Harry ! Tu peux me reprocher d'avoir été stupide mais pas de t'avoir trompé ! »

« Durant ta convalescence, je veux que tu restes seul avec un elfe que ton père va m'envoyer dans un instant. Tu ne pourras pas parler ou voir quiconque sauf Severus pour les auscultations. Ensuite, l'elfe te suivra partout. Tu ne pourras partir d'ici qu'avec mon accord et tu seras toujours accompagné. Est-ce clair ? »

Drago le regarda choqué.

« Est-ce clair ? répéta Harry. »

« Parfaitement, répliqua sèchement Drago. Puis-je aller me coucher maintenant ? Je suis fatigué. »

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Drago ! »

Drago baissa la tête et se mit à pleurer. Il demanda d'un ton douloureux :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me crois-tu pas ? »

« Je te crois. »

« Alors pourquoi cette punition ? »

« Pour que tu apprennes. Je t'avais dit Drago lorsque nous nous sommes mariés que je ne voulais plus te revoir avec un autre que moi. Or je sous entendais également Watson. Je pensais que tu avais compris, que tu ne le reverrais pas. Mais lors de ce gala tu lui as parlé. Pire encore le lendemain tu courrais chez lui ! »

« Je ne voulais pas te trahir ! cria Drago. »

« Et pourtant tu l'as fait. Je ne t'aurais rien dit si tu m'avais dit lui avoir parlé mais tu n'as rien dit. Tu m'as manqué de respect en faisant cela. C'est pourquoi tu ne pourras jamais sortir sans mon autorisation et sans être accompagné. »

« Et toi ? Tu m'avais dit que tu saurais être discret et pourtant maintenant tout le monde sait que tu t'envoies en l'air derrière mon dos ! Ne peux-tu te mettre à ma place ? Que sais-tu de ce que l'on éprouve quand on sait que ton époux couche à droite et à gauche parce que son conjoint ne le satisfait pas assez ? »

« Tu as accepté cet accord, dois-je te le rappeler ? demanda froidement Harry. En plus de cela, je te signale que si j'avais vraiment été cruel avec toi, il n'y aurait jamais eu d'accord, j'ai tout fait pour te préserver de cette honte. Watson m'a suivi, je l'ignorais et je m'en excuse mais toi n'as-tu pas parlé de mon enfance à ce type ? Je te faisais confiance et toi tu as déballé ma vie privée à ton ex. »

« C'est vrai mais je voulais lui faire comprendre… que… que… je te demande pardon, Harry, vraiment je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé chez quelqu'un d'autre ? coupa froidement Harry. Pourquoi ton ex ? »

« Je ne voulais pas être jugé par tes amis, expliqua doucement Drago. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai complètement paniqué en fait. Je… j'y suis allé car je pensais que… qu'il était mon ami. Mais… Harry… Harry… »

Drago tomba à terre en pleurant.

L'elfe arriva alors, elle s'appelait Nora. Harry lui demanda d'emmener Drago dans sa chambre. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il attendait d'elle et Nora promit d'obéir aux ordres. Drago sécha ses larmes et se releva difficilement. Il regarda Harry d'un regard morne.

« Va te coucher, à partir de ce soir je ne veux plus que tu te lèves. Nora et Severus seront les seules personnes que tu verras. »

« Et Kylian ? »

« Tu le verras quand tu seras rétabli. Va maintenant. »

Drago obéit mais juste avant de refermer la porte, il dit d'une voix résignée :

« Même si tu agis comme un salaud… merci d'être venu nous chercher. »

Sans attendre la réponse, Drago parti. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se retrouva seul puisque Nora dormait dans le salon. Il s'allongea sur son lit et pleura longuement.

Harry ne le croyait pas. Pire, il été horrible avec lui ! Si d'un côté, il comprenait sa décision il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comme il pouvait être aussi cruel avec lui ! Il avait passé une semaine à se faire violer et alors qu'il sortait de l'enfer, il était jugé par l'homme qu'il aimait !

A suivre…

Bon voilà j'ai bouclé ce chapitre, si vous avez des propositions à me faire quant à la suite, n'hésitez pas.


	3. La punition

**Auteur :** DLT

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pas à nous)

**Rating :** on va mettre M.

**Genre :** romance

**Avertissement :**Attention cette fic met en avant des relations **HOMOSEXUELLES** donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la tête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillières car si vous inondez le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Inspiration : **Kyo Kara Maoh, du moins pour la tradition, le reste sort de mon imagination qui comme vous allez le voir, n'est pas en faveur de nos chéris.

**Pairing**Drarry bien sûr

**Titre : **La tradition ancestrale des sang-purs.

**Warning : **Je voulais faire quelque chose de drôle au départ mais cela a tourné au Angst alors vous voilà prévenus. Il y a donc un grand risque de viol pur et dur ou de relations sexuelles pas vraiment consenties.

**Résumé : **« Impossible, c'est une coutume ancestrale. De plus, on vous a offert la possibilité de retirer votre demande, chose que vous avez refusé. Ensuite, ma femme et moi-même avons approuvés, vous ne pouvez plus reculer, affirma calmement Lucius. »

« Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ? gémit Harry en posant une main lasse sur ses yeux. »

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Sinien : **Merci, je suis contente que cela plaise. Je suis navrée de mettre du temps pour écrire mais je suis à la fac et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. EN plus, j'ai 3 fics en même temps (quelle idée tu me diras !) et pleins d'autres idées qui me traverse l'esprit. Et encore, ce chapitre était déjà commencé alors tu as de la chance. Le prochain va mettre encore plus de temps à venir à moins d'avoir une inspiration divine ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, Drago se rebelle un peu ici. Si j'écris des fic où Drago est dominé (dans tout les sens, c'est parce que dans la logique des choses, c'est l'inverse.) Bien que j'adore quand Harry en prend plein la figure, j'aimerais lire l'inverse parfois. Ce qui me gêne le plus est que je n'arrive pas à écrire des choses très drôle, faut toujours qu'il y ait des viols ou d'autres trucs sombres. J'ai en projets une adaptation d'un drama que j'adore que je vais suivre à la lettre mais en l'adaptant à l'univers d'Harry Potter. J'espère que cela plaira bien que cela soit presque du mot pour mot. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

**Nepheria4** : La voilà, excuse-moi d'avoir mis si longtemps à la publier. Je ferais de mon mieux pour le prochain chapitre mais ne t'attend pas à l'avoir dans un temps record à moins que je sois très motivée. J'espère que cela te plaira.

**Lynshan** : Merci d'avoir proposer quelque chose, peu l'on fait et cela ne m'aide pas du tout ! M'enfin, je trouverais bien, il n'ai pas dit que j'abandonnerais une de mes fics ! Je ne supporte déjà pas cela chez les auteurs alors je ne ferais sûrement pas cela. Néanmoins tu as raison, cela ne peut se passer comme cela. La raison est très simple : avec le type de mariage contracté, Drago ne peut demander les divorce, rappelle toi il n'est rien, il ne vit qu'à travers son époux. Bien sur, il y a une possibilité de séparation mais terriblement injuste. Pour la fin, ce sera bien entendu un Draryend à moins que cela ne colle pas avec la suite qui je te l'avoue m'échappe encore complètement mais rassure-toi je pense en faire une qui se fini bien. En fait, je martyrise tellement mes perso que je me sens presque obligé de faire en sorte que cela se finisse bien, histoire de me faire pardonner, lol ! Bonne lecture.

**Missy Bloody :** Oui bien sure, il y a une suite. Elle met juste du temps à venir ! Le problème est que l'on me reproche de toujours faire de court chapitre alors là, je me donne pour objectif de faire des chapitres de 13 pages en moyenne. (Au moment où je répond aux reviews y'en a que 7 d'écrite alors je fais beaucoup d'espaces entre chaques réponses !) Le prochain risque de mettre du temps à venir également, désolé mais c'est vrai que si je n'avais pas prit cet objectif débile j'irais plus vite. Mais bon c'est énervant de toujours lire « C'est court ! » alors c'est le revers de la médaille, c'est plus long mais cela prend du temps à venir. ;b

**Sinelune **: Comme j'ai du te le dire, j'étais tellement contente de l'air écrit ce chapitre 2 que je l'ai posté tout de suite en oubliant que je devais te l'envoyer. Quelle cruche, tu me diras ! Où j'en suis ? Bah j'ai écris ce chapitre, enfin ! J'ai une ou deux idées pour la suite mais bon, cela va prendre du temps. Je vais à peu près bien, je stresse pour les partiels. Ma conscience va bien mais elle est un peu fatiguée, elle aussi (Conscience de DLT : Salut ! en fait je vais très bien, c'est DLT qui est fatiguée et puis elle a du mal à trouver des idées. Biz) Pfff ! L'écoute pas.

**Alfgard : **Olala ! Enf ait, je m'attendais à plus de reviews explosives ! La plus « hard » comme dit Vif d'Or, c'est celle de Diane, m'enfin ! Vif d'Or a très bien su décrypter ce que je voulais faire passer comme message. Mais ce n'est pas ce genre de choses qui vont m'arrêter ne t'en fait pas. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Au plaisir de te retrouver pour la suite. Biz !

**MisseCC :** MDR, j'adore ta réaction ! Ne t'en fais pas, Drago va se réveiller un peu mais bon pas comme tu voudras en plus cela va se retourner contre lui. Bonne idée, moi je passe à autre chose pour retrouver l'inspiration et puis hop je reviens au bout d'un moment, ce qui explique pourquoi je met si longtemps à venir !

**Sati-san : **Gloussement quasi-hystérique ! Moi aussi j'aime quand Drago en prend plein la figure. Cela va s'arranger mais il a pas fini d'en baver crois-moi bien que je pense que cette fic va bientôt se terminer. Peut-être un ou deux chapitre en plus à moins que j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration… Mouais faut pas rêver non plus !

**Tetsuyaoi :**Big rougissement ! Merci du compliment. Pardon d'avoir mit si longtemps à mettre la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même.

**Leelo calavera : **Non aucune c'est vrai et ce n'est pas fini. Pour ta solution, ce n'est pas possible, déjà Drago aime Harry, il ira toujours avec lui dans mes fics, en plus il ne peut pas divorcer. Il n'a pas de caractère car c'est ainsi que ce passe les mariages de sang pur, le problème est qu'il reste fier mais que Harry l'est encore plus. Mais cela finira bien normalement.

**Jeremi black : **Bouhou j'ai pas fais attention, mais je vais corriger cela, promis ! Merci pour les liens.

**Vif d'Or : **Vi ! Surtout une en fait mais tu es la seule à avoir comprit pourquoi j'écrivais ce genre de fics alors merci beaucoup. En fait, l'enfermé n'es pas vraiment la punition d'Harry, tu vas comprendre très vite. C'était nécessaire. Oui je sais que j'ai fait une bourde, heureusement vous n'êtes que deux à l'avoir vu, je vais changer cela tout de suite. Biz !

**Konomu imouto : **Alors là, tu dois être le (je me base sur l'accord que tu as mis à aimé) seul à avoir mis que Harry était juste ! MDR C'est vrai que l'empêcher de voir son fils était cruel mais bon… En fait, je voudrais que tu me donnes des idées pour la suite, je ne les utiliserais peut-être pas car cela ne collera pas mais cela peut toujours me donner des idées. Alors, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux qu'il se passe en particulier ?

**Sissidu57500 : **Oui, c'est choquant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'aime choquer. J'ai une autre idée de fic qui serait dans le même genre que cela-là mais bon, je dois d'abord rassembler plus d'idée. Un chapitre plus rose ? Oula, cela va mettre du temps, rassure-toi comme tu peux en te disant que cela finira bien. Pardon, je ne peux rien faire de plus malgrés que tu me mettes dans tes favoris, mais c'est gentil de ta part.

**Spicy Marmelade : **Merci d'avoir comprit cela ! Et c'est pas fini, mais faut dire que Drago est stupide ! Il ne faut pas provoquer mon Harry.

**Ingrid94** Navrée mais je n'ai pas comprit ta review. L'éclosion ?

**Dinah : **Merci d'aimer. Bien sur que oui, Harry va aimer Drago, voyons ! ;b

**Andgy : **Moi aussi j'adore ! Et la réponse à ta question est malheureusement non.

**Aerials : **Grand sourire. Merci pour l'idée, je crois que tu es la seule à m'avoir trouver quelque chose de réalisable. Je ne dis pas que se sera mot pour mot ce que tu as dit mais je vais voir si je peux te pondre un petit truc sympa dans ce genre. A moins que je n'oublis ce qui est tout à fait possible vu que je suis un peu à l'ouest en ce moment. J'aime bien ton prénom.

**Saphyre : **Oui, un peu mais il ne le peux pas vraiment et puis cela va lui retomber dessus, lo pauvre ! Harry est cruel mais tu vas voir qu'il y est un peu obligé.

**Yami ni hikari :**Merci, pardon d'avoir mis si longtemps à l'écrire cette fameuse suite mais bon pour le chapitre 4 cela risque de prendre encore plus de temps.

**Zaika :** Rires ! Merci, voilà la suite avec énormément de retard oui, mais bon, on fait avec ce que l'on a.

**Diane : **Je suis une fille. Je dois dire que je te remercie d'avoir été aussi vive. Je suis heureuse que cette histoire a choquée quelqu'un à ce point. Néanmoins, je te signale que j'ai mis un Warning et que si j'en mets un, ce n'est pas pour rien. Comme tu le dis si bien, cela arrive encore de nos jours, malheureusement et puis à défaut de la réalité, dans laquelle je vis (désolée, je n'ai pas mpu m'empêcher cette pique), dans ma fic, cela finit bien. Ma fic normale ? Bien sur que non, elle ne l'ait pas ! Je ne le suis pas non plus, je suis humaine ! Pour moi, l'Homme est tout sauf normal. J'écris cette fic pour montrer que cela existe c'est tout. Je dois ajouter que si tu m'as mit une review c'est que tu as lu le premier chapitre donc tu as été préparée, si cela ne te plaisais pas, il ne fallait pas continuer mais je rajoute, je suis heureuse de ton indignation car cela veut dire que tu es un peu normale.

**Mailyn : **Moins con ? Mon pauvre Harry qui est incompris ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il est un peu con, mais Drago aussi quand il veut se venger sans prendre en compte les règles imposées. Je suis navrée de mettre autant de temps mais comme on me dit tout le temps que je fais des chapitres trop courts j'en fait des longs et cela prends plus de temps !

**Nanou01 : **Bientôt ? Tout est relatif.

**Fan de fic : **Merci pour l'idée, elle me tente bien, faut voir. Je suis contente que l'histoire de plaise.

**Dragonneva** : Que de compliments ! si j'ai vraiment besoin d'idée, je m'en inspire vraiment ! Je suis navrée de mettre autant de temps mais… (attend, je fais copier/coller) Je suis navrée de mettre autant de temps mais comme on me dit tout le temps que je fais des chapitres trop courts j'en fait des longs et cela prends plus de temps !(voilà, cela va plus vite) Le comportement d'Harry va être expliqué bientôt. Pour la mort, je tiens à te dire qu'Harry les a stupéfié mais ils sont toujours conscients ! Cela te fait du bien non ? Oui une fic à chapitre, oh elle ne sera pas longue à moins d'avoir beaucoup d'idée, encore un ou deux chapitre. Un épilogue sera optimiste. Merci beaucoup en tout cas.

**Info comme ça qui m'a faite beaucoup rire** : Il paraît que JKR a dit dans une interview que Dumbeldore était gay et amoureux de Grindewald !

J'ai écrit les reviews avant la fin de ce chapitre, niark niark, j'en suis à 9 pages au lieu de 7. Je pourrais vous raconter ma vie mais je pense que vous vous en moquer un peu voir beaucoup. N'empêche quand je raconte c'est très drôle alors t'en pi pour vous.

**Note de moi à lire :**

Je dédicace cette fic à ma chère Sinelune qui est ma bêta pour cette fic.

**La coutume ancestrale des sang-purs.**

Partie 3 : La punition

Drago ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa chambre avec un regard morne. Cela faisait trois semaines que son « rétablissement » avait commencé. Trois semaines à demeurer allongé sous le regard impassible de Nora qui tricotait dans un coin de la chambre.

Trois semaines sans parler ou entendre le son d'une voix quelconque.

Il ne tiendrait jamais !

Il ne pouvait rester dans le silence et l'oisiveté durant deux mois !

Bien sûr, il avait essayé de parler avec Nora mais elle secouait la tête sans rien dire alors Drago abandonnait à contrecœur. Il se cachait la tête sous la couverture et pleurait sans faire de bruit.

Une fois, il avait hurlé pendant une heure pour que quelqu'un vienne lui parler, Harry précisément. Ce dernier était monté et l'avait giflé durement sans rien dire. Drago en était resté stupéfait.

Ils avaient échangés un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils pensaient : l'un la colère, l'autre l'incompréhension. Drago avait détourné les yeux et avait murmuré :

« Pourrais-tu m'apporter des livres s'il te plait ? »

Le soir, au repas, il y avait un livre vierge sur le plateau avec au-dessus, un simple mot :

_Demande au livre ce que tu veux lire, il te le fournira. _

Mais rien d'autre.

Il voyait Severus toutes les semaines mais ce dernier ne lui parlait pas. Il ne faisait que l'ausculter, avec le plus de douceur possible, mais sans un mot malgré ses suppliques. Si le corps de Drago guérissait petit à petit, son cœur lui, se brisait de plus en plus.

Drago avait l'impression de devenir fou.

Il voulait voir Harry.

Il vouait voir son fils.

Il voulait voir ses parents.

Du monde.

Entendre des gens parler.

Il pleurait très souvent sous le regard de Nora qui ne pouvait rien faire.

Parfois, elle s'asseyait sur le lit et lui caressait les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et s'endorme. D'autres fois, elle le massait pour faire circuler le sang dans ses membres car Drago était magiquement cloué au lit.

Au début, il se levait souvent, faisant fit des recommandations de Severus et un jour, Nora avait prévenu Harry qui était entré pendant qu'il marchait. Il avait l'air furieux mais n'avait prononcé aucun mot.

D'un geste brusque de la main, il l'avait brutalement allongé sur le lit puis était parti sous les injures de Drago.

De plus, le jeune homme redoutait la nuit car c'est à ce moment-là que ses cauchemars le prenaient. Il revoyait Dan et son visage malsain. Il sentait encore ses mains, ses lèvres sur lui. Et cette ordure en lui. Il hurlait bien souvent et pleurait devant Nora qui lui donnait une potion pour qu'il dorme.

Puis la colère vint au bout d'un mois.

Une colère froide et dévastatrice.

Comment Harry osait-il se conduire ainsi envers lui ?

Comment pouvait-il le punir après tout ce qui lui était arrivé ?

Comment pouvait-il le priver de leur enfant ?

A partir de cet instant, Drago se calma et étouffa les sentiments qu'il avait pu éprouver pour son époux avant tout cela. Il fixait le plafond de sa chambre sans rien dire, sans chercher à parler. Parfois il lisait ou regardait par la fenêtre. Quand Severus était là, il le regardait à peine.

Puis un jour, Harry vint le voir, il n'entra pas mais s'accouda au chambranle de la porte et le regarda. Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil puis replongea dans sa contemplation du plafond. Il ne vit donc pas le regard triste d'Harry ni son désir de lui parler.

Il n'entendit que la porte se refermer doucement.

Enfin, vint le jour où sa convalescence se termina.

Ce fut Harry qui le lui annonça.

« Nora, tu peux retourner chez les Malefoy, nous n'avons plus besoin de tes soins, merci beaucoup d'être venue. »

« Je vous en prie monsieur Harry. »

Quand elle fut partie, Harry, d'un mouvement de baguette, libéra le sort qui le fixait au lit. Mais Drago ne bougea pas.

« Drago… Severus vient de me dire que tu peux te lever… alors… »

« Je peux aller voir Kylian ? demanda Drago d'une voix rauque à force de ne pas avoir parlé depuis longtemps. »

« Oui bien sûr mais… il dort pour le moment... il devrait se réveiller d'ici une heure je crois. »

Drago se leva lentement, sans le regarder. Puis alla regarder dans l'armoire pour prendre de nouveaux vêtements avant d'aller sous la douche, le tout sans lui accorder ni un regard, ni un mot.

Il se lava longuement sous le jet brûlant puis s'habilla et se coiffa avec soin. Puis il sortit ses appartements en ignorant Harry qui l'attendait dans son salon. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de son fils et s'approcha du berceau pour le regarder dormir.

Il eut un sourire ému.

« Tu m'as tant manqué mon bébé, souffla t-il. »

« Tu lui as manqué aussi, murmura Harry derrière lui, il te cherchait du regard tout le temps et était assez triste. »

Drago ne dit rien, ne se retourna pas. Il vit son fils se réveiller et lui sourit. Sourire qui lui fut rendu par sa petite merveille qui tendit les bras vers lui. Heureux, Drago serra son fils contre lui et respirant son odeur avec joie. Il semblait à la fois le même et différent.

Il lui avait tant manqué !

Il l'emmena dans le salon d'hiver en demandant à l'elfe de maison de lui apporter un biberon pour le faire manger. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil sans prêter attention à son époux qui l'avait suivi sans rien dire.

Le biberon fut donné en silence, sous le regard attentif de ses deux parents, puis Drago joua avec Kylian gentiment, le posant sur le tapis doux du sol et gazouillant avec lui avec bonheur. Au bout de deux heures de jeu, Kylian commença à montrer des signes de sommeil et Drago l'installa dans son berceau, près de la fenêtre.

Il regarda son fils s'endormir puis regarda par la fenêtre.

Harry s'avança alors et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son mari.

Drago se raidit immédiatement.

Harry jeta un sort sur le berceau afin que Kylian ne soit par réveillé en cas de dispute.

« Drago… je sais que tu es en colère mais… »

Drago se retourna vivement.

« Je ne suis pas en colère, cher époux, je suis bien au-delà, maintenant, je voudrais aller voir mes parents que je n'ai pas vu depuis deux mois, à moins que je ne sois prisonnier d'ici ? »

Harry recula, comme frappé par le ton froid du blond.

« Non, bien sûr que non, tu peux aller les voir. »

« Bien, ai-je une heure pour rentrer ? »

« Tu peux rester jusqu'au dîner si tu le souhaites mais rentre pour 19h00. »

« Bien, à ce soir. »

Drago partit avec dignité et froideur, laissant son époux blême dans le salon. Il alla directement chez ses parents et alla embrasser sa mère, ignorant son père. Lucius le regarda, surpris, puis lui demanda :

« Bonjour Drago, ton mari sait que tu es ici au moins ? »

« Bonjour père, oui il sait, déclara Drago froidement.»

Lucius haussa un sourcil et décida d'aller voir son gendre.

L'elfe l'emmena dans le bureau de ce dernier.

« Ah… Lucius, entrez, voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? »

« Non, mon fils est avec sa mère, ils parlent ensemble à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Oui, je sais, il rentrera au plus tard à 19h00 sauf si vous le mettez dehors avant, dit Harry avec un pauvre sourire. »

« J'aurais pensé qu'il serait resté avec son fils et son époux, fit prudemment Lucius. »

« Il a passé les deux dernières heures à jouer avec Kylian. »

« Hum… je vois. »

Harry haussa les épaules avec fatalisme.

« J'ai besoin de votre avis, Lucius, dois-je attendre avant de sortir avec Drago ou refaire notre entrée dans le monde maintenant ? »

« Cela dépend de l'état d'esprit de Drago, s'il est prêt à endurer toutes ces commères, pourquoi pas. Est-il au courant ? »

« Non, je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé. Je le ferai ce soir au dîner. Enfin, s'il accepte de dîner avec moi, bien sur. »

Harry baissa la tête et Lucius se leva pour poser la main sur son épaule.

« Allons Harry, vous connaissez mon fils presque aussi bien que moi, non ? Vous savez que quand il est en colère il boude et se venge, il ne m'a pas salué que quand je l'ai fait à mon tour et croyez-moi, il était glacial. Tout cela parce qu'il sait que cette idée est de moi. Il me fera sûrement la tête pendant un moment encore. »

« Je crains le pire pour moi alors, moi qui vous ai suivi, ricana Harry, je devrais peut être… m'excuser. »

« Harry, je ne pense pas que cela soit la bonne solution, Drago n'est… qu'un enfant encore, malheureusement, certes pour tout arranger des excuses seraient nécessaires, mais cela le ferait gagner. Il aura un ascendant sur vous et après l'ambiance sera néfaste. Un jour, j'ai puni Narcissa à tort et je me suis excusé. Elle n'a eu de cesse de me rappeler cette erreur quand je devais me montrer ferme avec elle. Jusqu'au jour où elle m'a désobéi en mettant sa vie en danger, j'ai réussi à la sauver et à éviter le déshonneur de justesse. Croyez-moi, elle n'a plus jamais recommencé et notre relation s'est grandement améliorée ensuite. »

« Donc, vous me conseillez d'attendre qu'il se calme ? »

« Oui. Il est en colère, ce que nous comprenons parfaitement. Attendez qu'il se calme un peu tout seul, vous parlerez plus tard. L'orage passera, il passe toujours. »

Harry sourit doucement puis il montra les invitations qu'il avait reçues.

« Alors d'après vous, à quelle séance de torture devrais-je me montrer avec mon cher époux colérique ? »

« Une où il y aura toutes les bonnes familles sorcières, je vous encourage pour celle des Mac Fleury, où quelques reporters sont toujours conviés afin de parler de leurs soirées qui sont toujours bien réussies. »

« La soirée dans une semaine ? »

« Oui, mais peut-être devriez-vous vous montrer de temps en temps. Pourquoi pas sur le Chemin de Traverse, au théâtre, à l'opéra ou au ballet demain soir. J'y emmène Narcissa, vous pourriez venir dans notre loge afin de vous montrer avec Drago. »

« Les rumeurs sont assez dures depuis notre _éloignement_. Les journalistes vont sûrement se déchaîner sur nous afin de savoir comment s'est passé notre petit voyage. En plus personne ne sera dupes, ils seront tous à l'affût du moindre faux pas. »

« Allons, Harry, vous êtes un ancien Griffondor, non ? »

Harry eut un mince sourire et Lucius enchaîna :

« En plus, vous êtes habitué aux scandales, vous savez que cela passera. Cela passe toujours. »

Drago rentra vers 17h30, il passa devant Harry sans lui parler ou le regarder et monta prendre un bain pour se détendre et se préparer au dîner. Harry voyant l'attitude offensive de son mari inspira profondément pour se calmer.

Il fit comme lui, prit un bain pour se calmer, attendant d'affronter son irascible époux. Il avait décidé de l'emmener s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements demain, vu sa vanité, il serait peut-être plus enclin à lui parler. Puis ils iraient au ballet avec sa famille, se montrant ensemble comme si, l'espérait-il, rien de grave ne s'était passé.

Quand Drago lui fit face à 19h00 tapante, Harry le regarda calmement, attendant qu'il en fasse autant. Comme il l'escomptait, Drago, agacé d'être épié, releva la tête et lui demanda sèchement :

« Vous avez quelque chose à me demander ? »

Harry cacha son amusement en haussant un sourcil.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Si vous n'avez rien à me demander, cessez de me regarder pendant que je mange. »

« Pourtant je crois me rappeler qu'à Poudlard, tu aimais être au centre des regards. »

Harry vit avec plaisir le trouble du blond face au tutoiement mais faillit soupirer en voyant l'air impassible revenir.

« C'était avant. »

« Avant quoi ? »

« Avant mon mariage. »

Harry eut un petit rire.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. »

Drago ne répondit pas et continua de manger. Harry soupira discrètement puis dit :

« Demain nous irons sur le Chemin de Traverse pour t'acheter quelques vêtements. »

« En quel honneur ? demanda froidement Drago. »

« Je me suis dit que cela te ferait plaisir. Et puis, tes parents m'ont invité à aller voir un ballet demain soir. J'ai dit oui pour nous deux. »

« Et si je n'ai pas envie de sortir. »

« Cesse de faire l'enfant, veux-tu ? »

« L'enfant ? Je ne fais pas l'enfant ! N'ai-je pas le droit d'être en colère ? Tu ne me crois pas ! Je t'ai donné ma version des faits et tu… »

« Assez Drago ! »

Harry le fixa, lui aussi en colère.

« Ne comprends-tu pas dans quelle situation nous sommes avec tes paroles inconsidérées ? Si je t'ai confiné au manoir sans voir personne, ce n'est pas sans raison. La presse a fait beaucoup de vagues, je ne suis pas sorti pendant deux mois car tes parents et moi, avons annoncé à tout le monde que nous étions partis en voyage. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé à New York et j'aimerais que tu soutiennes cela. »

Drago le regarda un moment puis demanda :

« Et le fait que je n'ai plus parlé à personne pendant deux mois, c'était quoi ? »

« Une punition. Tu as parlé à Watson, ce qui a provoqué pas mal de problèmes, tu n'imagines même pas ce que tu as provoqué, le mal que tu m'as fait en vendant mon passé à la presse. Je me suis vengé de cette manière, à l'avenir j'espère que tu modèreras tes paroles. »

« Tu es détestable. »

« Peut-être mais un jour tu me comprendras sûrement. »

« Au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi, la seule solution que tu as trouvé c'est de venger le fait que je n'ai pas été prudent ? Tu… »

« Je te faisais confiance ! cria Harry en se redressant brusquement, faisant sursauter son époux. Je t'ai confié mon passé et toi, tu l'as raconté à ton ex. Ne peux-tu comprendre ça ? Maintenant je vais devoir faire face à la presse, à tous ces regards fixés sur moi, sur mon passé. Crois-tu que cela m'amuse ? Si j'avais voulu qu'on me plaigne, j'aurais parlé de tout cela bien avant ! Si j'avais voulu l'attention de tous, je l'aurais fait. Mais peut-être devrais-je raconter à tout le monde que Watson t'a violé ? Tu comprendrais alors peut-être ce que je vais devoir affronter par ta faute ! »

Il sortit de table mais avant franchir la porte, il se retourna et lança d'un ton polaire :

« Demain nous sortirons avec tes parents, quoi que l'on te pose comme question, ne parle pas de Watson. Nous sommes partis en voyage et tout va bien. Surtout, ne t'avise jamais plus de parler de ce que je t'ai confié ou crois-moi, tu préférerais être resté auprès de cette ordure. »

Sur ceux, il quitta le manoir, laissant Drago finir de manger seul, amer et toujours en colère.

La semaine passa rapidement, Harry et Drago sortaient assez souvent ensemble, parfois accompagnés de Kylian, que ce soit sur le Chemin de Traverse, au théâtre, aux ballets, aux restaurants… Ils ne parlaient pas aux journalistes et ignoraient les questions des badauds. Ils étaient cordiaux ensemble mais à la maison, l'ambiance était glaciale.

La plupart du temps, Drago ignorait Harry qui, las, quittait le manoir pour aller chez Seamus, beaucoup plus chaleureux, ce qui n'était pour améliorer l'humeur de Drago qui voyait en cela une provocation de plus.

Puis vint la réception chez les Mac Fleury. Drago s'habilla avec soin d'une robe vert émeraude avec des brocarts d'argents. Il rejoignit Harry qui l'attendait dans le hall dans une robe noire et blanche, très simple. Il semblait tendu mais Drago ne le questionna pas. Harry lui prit la main et ils transplannèrent sans un mot.

Leur arrivée attira tous les regards mais leur masque était en place. Très calme, tout semblait aller correctement. Ils saluèrent leurs hôtes puis allèrent retrouver le couple Malefoy, resplendissant de noblesse. Quelques courageux allèrent leur parler mais tout sujet délicat fut évité, bien que les conversations et suppositions allèrent bon train.

Drago retrouva Blaise et s'éloigna avec lui après l'accord discret d'Harry. Il s'amusa alors franchement avec son ancien ami avec qui il s'amusa à flirter outrageusement sans se préoccuper du regard noir de son époux et de son père et celui, déçu, de sa mère. Il n'avait pas non plus honte d'être au centre de tous les regards.

Blaise, qui lui se rendait compte de tout cela lui en fit la remarque mais Drago lui expliqua que c'était sa vengeance. En parfait Serpentard, Blaise l'aida bien, que Drago n'était pas son type et qu'il allait se marier mais bon, ils étaient amis.

A table, Drago était placé entre Harry et son ami avec qui il parla durant tout le dîner, ignorant son époux qui conversait avec Lucius à sa gauche. Harry cachait sa colère sous un masque froid et Lucius, bien conscient de son état, l'amuse du mieux qu'il put en admirant son courage. Lui aurait déjà ramené Narcissa ou lui aurait dit quelque chose mais c'est vrai qu'ils étaient épiés de tous côtés.

Ensuite, on commença à danser et Drago dansa avec tous ses anciens amis de Serpentard, ignorant toujours Harry, sous les regards avides de ragots de l'assistance. Mme Mac Fleury s'avança vers le brun qui était en compagnie du couple Malefoy et de quelques amis et lui demanda s'il passait une bonne soirée.

« Magnifique mais vous savez, je ne suis jamais à l'aise dans ce genre de soirée, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude, alors j'ai emmené Drago et le laisse s'amuser. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu ses amis, je l'ai un peu trop accaparé, mais vous savez avec cette histoire… Enfin, cette journaliste n'a pas encore réussi à briser mon couple, c'est déjà cela. Je suis juste déçu à vrai dire de ce que l'on peu faire pour alimenter les ragots et ennuyer les gens. Heureusement Mme, vous n'êtes pas de ceux qui écoutent ce ramassis de sottises en se délectant du malheur des autres. J'aurais juste du prévoir qu'elle ne me laisserait pas en paix après lui avoir fait du chantage étant à Poudlard. »

« Du chantage ? s'étonna t-elle. »

« Et bien… j'ai appris qu'elle était un animagus non déclaré et… oh… je… je ne comptait pas divulguer son secret, déclara Harry, embarrassé. »

« Vous devriez, mon cher Monsieur Potter, cela la ferait taire enfin. »

Harry eut un petit sourire puis ajouta :

« Enfin bref, après cette histoire, j'ai réussi à sauver mon couple en m'expliquant avec Drago. Pauvre Seamus, je suis allé m'excuser auprès de lui et de son compagnon pour les avoir entraînés dans cette supercherie malgré moi. »

Mme Mac Fleury regarda l'air embarrassé et contrit du jeune héro et sourit aimablement :

« Ne vous préoccupez pas des journalistes, ils sont immondes. Quant à accaparer votre jeune époux, cela arrive souvent au début d'un mariage mon cher, cela se calme après. Mais croyez-moi, essayez de garder ce bonheur de jeunes époux, après c'est la monotonie qui s'installe et c'est néfaste pour un couple. »

« C'est vrai enchaîna Lucius, je suis comme mon gendre, je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé les grandes soirées mais comme je sais que cela plaît à Narcissa, je l'y suis et la laisse en organiser à son gré. Je suis navré Harry qu'elle ait transmit ce défaut à mon fils. »

Le groupe rit tandis qu'amusée, Narcissa tapa doucement le bras de son mari avec son éventail. Elle lui expliqua que les femmes raffolaient de ce genre de fête car elles pouvaient voir tous leurs amis en même temps, mais que les hommes détestaient cela car ils étaient jaloux et avaient peur qu'on ne leur enlève leur épouse.

Après un éclat de rire joyeux, Mme Mac Fleury les laissa pour répandre que Harry était tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmant et dénigra les rumeurs comme quoi le couple allait mal. L'infidélité et les révélations scabreuses passaient alors pour un vulgaire montage. De plus, elle divulgua le secret de Rita, ce qui parvint à des gens haut placés au Ministère.

Pendant ce temps, Lucius et Severus félicitaient les talents d'acteurs d'Harry qui sourit discrètement. Au bout d'une heure et demie, ils décidèrent de se retirer. Calmement, Harry signifia à Drago qu'il était l'heure de partir. Après de chaudes embrassades et des promesses de se revoir, Drago suivit Harry.

Ils transplannèrent chez eux et à peine arrivé, Harry se tourna vivement vers lui et le gifla durement, le visage glacial. Ne s'étant pas attendu à cette réaction, Drag le regarda, le souffle coupé et la joue douloureuse.

« Tu t'es bien amusé ? »

« Tu me reproches d'avoir été heureux de revoir mes amis que je n'ai pas vu depuis plus de 5 mois ? demanda froidement Drago. »

« Cette soirée avait pour but de faire comprendre aux gens que tout allait bien. J'ai dû faire front tout seul alors que tu es responsable de tout ce bordel. »

« Ne devions-nous pas faire comme si tout allait bien ? Je n'ai fait que faire ce que tu voulais. »

« En m'ignorant alors qu'on est au centre de tous les regards ? En draguant à tout va ? Très judicieux effectivement. »

« Je… »

« La ferme ! cria Harry. Ne me pousse pas à bout Drago, crois-moi je ne suis pas d'humeur. Si tu continues de me défier de cette manière ne vient pas te plaindre après. En passant, je te signale que ton attitude ne peux plus durer. Que tu sois en colère contre moi, je comprends et l'accepte, mais tu ferais mieux de le cacher car je ne supporte plus ton attitude ! Tu vas aussi adopter une attitude courtoise envers moi, ton père et Severus. Demain je veux que tu ailles voir tes parents pour t'excuser auprès d'eux. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Tu leur as fait honte ! Tu n'imagines même pas combien ta mère était déçue et inquiète. J'en ai assez de passer pour un monstre à ses yeux par ta faute, j'ai encore dû lui jurer que je ne te démolirais pas le portrait malgré le fait que je suis dans mon droit comme me l'a discrètement signifié Severus. »

Drago détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise d'avoir inquièter sa mère.

« Va dans ta chambre maintenant, tu m'agaces. »

Et Harry transplanna sous le regard surpris de Drago qui devint furieux quand il comprit que Harry était encore partit rejoindre son amant. Enragé, il alla se coucher.

A suivre…

Et voilà un chapitre tout beau tout neuf. Le prochain mettra du temps à venir à moins que mon ange me fasse plaisir (Pour garder l'anonyma j'ai pas trouver mieux mais j'espère que tu te reconnais.) Je vous demande pardon pour l'attente, je suis vraiment navrée.


	4. La révolte de Drago

Auteur : DLT

**Auteur :** DLT

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pas à nous)

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** romance

**Avertissement :**Attention cette fic met en avant des relations **HOMOSEXUELLES** donc homophobes s'abstenir de venir nous prendre la tête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillières car si vous inondez le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Inspiration : **Kyo Kara Maoh, du moins pour la tradition, le reste sort de mon imagination qui comme vous allez le voir, n'est pas en faveur de nos chéris.

**Pairing**** : **Drarry bien sûr

**Titre : **La coutume ancestrale des sang-purs.

**Warning : **Je voulais faire quelque chose de drôle au départ mais cela a tourné au Angst alors vous voilà prévenus. Il y a donc un grand risque de viol pur et dur ou de relations sexuelles non consenties.

**Résumé : ** « Impossible, c'est une coutume ancestrale. De plus, on vous a offert la possibilité de retirer votre demande, chose que vous avez refusée. Ensuite, ma femme et moi-même avons approuvé, vous ne pouvez plus reculer, affirma calmement Lucius. »

« Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ? gémit Harry en posant une main lasse sur ses yeux. »

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Alfgard : **Vi faut attendre ! Mais cela devrait bien finir sauf si je ne suis pas d'humeur…

**Maelys Halliwell Black : **Merci, la voilà.

**Jeremi black : **Navrée pour l'attente, je te remercie pour les liens mais je t'avoue que j'ai toujours pas regardée, j'ai pas le temps, là je spide car je peux avoir internet mais sinon j'ai pas d'accès.

**Vif d'Or : **Merci pour ton compliment, venant de toi, cela fais plaisir, j'ai faillit te vouvoyer et t'appeler « sama ! »MDR.

**Hermoni : **Je ne l'attend pas sinon il se passera un siècle et on sera tous morts ! Je sais que c'est chiant d'attendre mais bon je suis fégniante et pleins d'auteurs le font (tu dira c'ets pas une raison !) Rooh un compliment (je les aiment !) merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que c'est injuste mais la vie l'est alors c'est ainsi, il faut s'adapter. A bientôt.

**Caro06 : **Alors des titres : « Comment conquérir l'homme de se vie » de moi-même (vi un peu de pub ! Toutes mes fics seront dans ce genre là je pense, enfin la plus part), et « Etre le fiancé du sauveur »de Spicy Marmelade me viennent à l'esprit, si j'en trouve d'autre je t'informerais.

**Nyo#1 : **Si je l'attendais je ne posterais pas alors je le fais quand même ! Cela ne m'a pas ennuyé, ne t'en fait pas. Je sais que c'est injuste mais essaye de te mettre à la place d'Harry, il n'a pas le choix.

**Phenix****miyavi : **Ha ha, mystère et boule de gomme !Nan ils couchent ensembles.

**Stchisa: **Merci d'aimer mon histoire, non elle n'est pas abandonee, c'est juste que je suis un peu… bon beaucoup fainéante.

**Lise261: **Effectivement, cela ne s'arrange pas…

**Nakajima: **Pas sur que je soit rapide !

**Paprika Strar : **Tu ne peux pas imaginer combine ta review m'a fait plaisir! Mon but est justement de produire ce genre de sensation. Dans le monde de nos jours il existe malheureusement des cas semblables et c'est pour eux que j'écrisJ'éprouve le meme mal être que toi. Si tu abandonnes maintenant, libre à toi, je ne t'en veux pas.

**Tsuda: **J'aime bein la "petite critique" puis les flatteries après ! Je ne t'en veux pas. Heureusement d'ailleurs! Au depart cela aurait dû être drôle mais comme je suis derange, c'est devenu du angst. Mais je garde espoir, un jour j'écrirais une fic où il n'y a pas de viol!

**Drarypower: **J'aime bien créer ce genre de sensations, lol. Je pensais que je me ferias lyncher avec cette fics et au final ça va…

**Mai26: **C'est aussi l'un de mes moments préféré dans l'anime.

**Aline : **Merci d'aimer, je suis désolée de poster aussi rarement mais je marche à lamotivation et à l'inspiration mais ne t'en fais pas je n'abandonnerais pas. Je ne peut pas accèder à ta requête car tu ne m'as pas laissé d'adresse. Biz.

**Lynshan** : Merci d'avoir aime, c'est vrai que Drago est à plaindre et je n'arrive pas non plus à détesté Harry. J'espère que tu continueras à aimer.

**Nepheria4** :

**Octo: **Bingo, au final je ne vais pas l'attendre, je poste maintenant parce que j'ai enfin pris le temps de metre les RAR. Merci d'aimer mon histoire.

**Lucid Nightmare : **Non, mon ange ne m'a même pas fait plaisir, c'est un monde, non ? KKM est génial, regarde le ! Harry et Drago sont bien OCC.

**S****irona** : C'est prévu!

**Sinien: **C'est vrai que c'est horrible comme punition.

**Sati-san: **Effectivement, il y aura un retour de médaille, normalement en tout cas.

**Music67love: **MErci de m'y avoir mis.

**Lunenoire **: Bah Harry a besoin de conseils et comme il n'a pas de parents, Lucius lui sert de guide surtout qu'il sait de quoi il parle puisqu'il a été dans la même situation.

**Sinelune **: Ma tite sinelune, je crois que je t'ai déjà répondu. Drago n'a pas vraiment le choix, il doit suivre les choix et directives d'Harry. J'espère que tu publieras bientôt ! Si je publie si tard c'est à cause des RAR, désolée ! je suis très fégniante ! Mon PC déconne, il met qu'il y a plein de faute car il s'est mis en faute d'anglais, j'arrive pas à le mettre en français !

**Note de moi à lire :**

Je dédicace cette fic à ma chère Sinelune qui est ma bêta pour cette fic.

**La coutume ancestrale des sang-purs.**

Partie 4 : La révolte de Drago.

Le lendemain, Drago se leva de mauvaise humeur. Il alla prendre une douche puis s'habilla avant de descendre déjeuner, seul. Dobby le servit sans rien dire, il avait probablement entendu la dispute d'hier soir. De plus, Drago savait qu'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur, ce qui était réciproque.

Il lut la Gazette et vit que leur couple faisait la une. Mme Mac Fleury rapportait les propos d'Harry et Drago s'étonna du coup de maître du brun qui non seulement sauvait les apparences mais avait aussi fait renvoyer Rita à cause de sa capacité d'animagus et de ses mensonges.

Drago se rappela alors qu'il devait aller voir ses parents. Avisant l'heure, il se rendit chez eux par cheminée sans avertir Dobby. Nora le guida jusqu'à la salle à manger où ses parents déjeunaient.

« Mère, père, bonjour » dit-il tranquillement.

Ils levèrent la tête vers lui et Drago se mordit les lèvres en voyant leur visage froid.

« Harry sait-il que tu es ici ? » demanda sa mère.

« C'est lui qui a dit de venir m'excuser auprès de vous, mère. »

« Venir de ta propre initiative ne t'est pas venu à l'idée ? » interrogea froidement Lucius.

« Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que mon comportement pouvait porter préjudice à notre famille, je suis désolé si je vous ai déshonorés. Je ne voulais pas non plus vous décevoir, ni vous inquiéter » déclara humblement Drago en baissant la tête

« Idiot » dit sa mère d'un ton froid, « ce n'est pas nous que tu as déshonoré, c'est ton époux. C'est à lui que tu dois des excuses. L'as-tu fait ? »

« Je… non. »

« Tu veilleras à le faire Drago, c'est important. Maintenant rentre chez toi et fais des excuses à ton époux. Je te préviens que je ne veux plus jamais revoir une scène de ce genre où je serai vraiment furieuse. »

« Oui mère » répondit tout doucement Drago, au revoir, père.

Il sortit de la salle à manger et retourna chez lui, les larmes aux yeux. Par manque de chance, il tomba sur Harry qui lui demanda où il était.

« Chez mes parents comme tu me l'as demandé hier soir » dit Drago d'un ton sec.

Harry se leva et lui tira les cheveux pour l'obliger à le regarder.

« Je me souviens t'avoir également dit de toujours me tenir informé de tes déplacements. »

« Pardon. »

Il le relâcha et alla s'asseoir à sa place pour finir de déjeuner. Timidement et embarrassé, Drago s'assit près de lui.

« Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je te portais préjudice… »

« Ne mens pas, Drago, je sais très bien que tu l'as fait exprès. Je pourrais très bien t'ordonner de ne plus voir Zabini si j'étais réellement jaloux mais je ne le suis pas. En plus de cela, tu trouverais encore d'autres manières de me défier, alors à quoi bon ?»

« Tu n'es pas jaloux ? » répéta Drago abasourdit et vexé. « Je vois. »

« J'en doute » répliqua Harry amusé. « Je te rappelle, Drago que le jour de notre mariage, quand je t'ai surpris entrain de te donner à Watson, je t'ai promis que si je te revoyais dans une telle situation tu me le paierais très cher. »

Drago tremblant en se souvenant de sa peur ce soir-là et à la mention de son ex.

« Je… c'est vrai j'ai voulu me venger et Blaise m'a aidé mais je te promets que ce n'est rien qu'un jeu, nous sommes seulement amis. En plus, il m'a dit qu'il allait se marier, il nous a invité, c'est dans trois jours, je devais t'en parler. »

« Pourquoi te croirais-je ? »

« Je n'ai pas de preuve, juste mes mots » répondit Drago en baissant les yeux. « Je sais que c'était une attitude puérile mais… je n'ai plus que cela, tu m'as tout pris. »

« Je ne t'ai rien pris, c'est toi qui gâche tout. On est mariés Drago, ce n'est pas le bagne. Si tu faisais un effort tout pourrait aller bien. »

Ces mots blessèrent Drago qui sentit la colère monter en lui. Ainsi c'était sa faute ! C'est lui qui détruisait leur couple ? Que dire alors du mari qui trompe l'autre ? Qui déshonorait l'autre dans ce cas ? Il aurait aimé lui cracher cela au visage mais il n'osait pas. Cela voudrait presque dire que cela le blessait et ça aurait indiqué ses sentiments.

« Ce mariage a pourri mon existence » répliqua Drago hautain, cachant sa colère

Harry serra les poings de rage mais resta stoïque. Tout en buvant un peu de café, il lança d'un ton négligent.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, tu as de l'argent, un enfant, du temps libre, plein de vêtements, tu peux voir tes parents quand tu le souhaites. Tu as tout ce que tes parents te donnaient avant. En quoi n'es-tu pas satisfait ? »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu me marier avec mes parents, bordel ! » cracha Drago.

« Surveille ton langage » rétorqua Harry d'un ton sec.

« Tu prends ton pied, avoue ! »

« Non pas vraiment mais cela tu devrais le savoir puisque je ne t'ai pas touché depuis Watson. »

« A qui la faute ? Tu n'es pas non plus venu me voir à ce que je sache. »

« Pourquoi aurais-je du faire le premier pas ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait car j'attendais que TU le fasses ! Que tu me montres que… ! »

Drago s'arrêta net en fermant les yeux pour cacher ses larmes.

« Que je te montre quoi ? » demanda doucement Harry.

Drago rouvrit les yeux et le toisa, glacial.

« Laisse-moi, cette discussion n'a aucun sens. »

« Bon sang parle-moi ! Comment veux-tu que tout se passe bien si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas ? »

Drago qui marchait vers la sortie se raidit et se retourna en hurlant :

« Pauvre con, tu devrais savoir ce qui ne va pas sans que je te dise quoi que ce soit ! »

Puis il sortit en claquant la porte pour se réfugier dans sa chambre en pleurant.

Il ne sortit de sa chambre que trois heures plus tard. Il alla jouer avec Kylian dans la nursery, chassant Dobby. Quand il le coucha, il décida d'aller retrouver Harry. Ce dernier se trouvait dans la bibliothèque. Drago entra en frappant le faisant redresser la tête.

Croisant son regard dur, Drago ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupé par la voix glaciale de son époux :

« Etant donné que tu n'as pas tenu compte du fait que je ne voulais plus que tu me fasses sentir ta colère, que tu m'as manqué de respect par deux fois, je t'interdis d'aller au mariage de Blaise. J'ai envoyé un message pour lui dire que tu étais souffrant. »

« Non Harry s'il te plaît ! Pas ça, je suis son témoin. Je regrette de t'avoir manqué de respect, j'étais venu pour m'excuser ! Je t'en prie ne fais pas ça. »

« C'est irrévocable Drago, maintenant arrête ce cirque tout de suite. Si Blaise te contacte, tu lui feras la même réponse que moi. Si tu diverges, je te jure que je te frappe jusqu'à ce que ton visage ne ressemble plus à rien, est-ce clair ? »

Horrifié et effrayé par la colère du brun, Drago hocha la tête. Puis les larmes affluèrent et Drago se détesta de pleurer autant à cause de lui.

« C'est injuste » dit-il néanmoins.

« Il ne fallait pas agir comme un enfant. Maintenant vas dans ta chambre, je ne veux pas te voir jusqu'à ce soir au dîner ! »

Drago allait répliquer mais voyant l'humeur noire de son mari, il se résigna.

Le jour du mariage arriva, Drago avait bien essayé de le faire changer d'avis mais Harry restait ferme et s'énervait de plus en plus. Malheureux comme les pierres, Drago ne le regarda pas partir et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Harry arriva chez Blaise et après avoir salué un futur marié nerveux, il rejoignit l'assistance et plus particulièrement ses beaux-parents qui étaient accompagnés de Severus et de Mme Mac Fleury. Ils demandèrent à Harry où était Drago et Harry expliqua qu'il était souffrant mais qu'il l'avait obligé à venir pour ne pas manquer le mariage.

Quand elle partit, il expliqua alors toute l'affaire avec un ton las. Narcissa lui caressa le dos et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se tendre, les yeux écarquillés. Tous suivirent son regard et virent Drago, magnifique dans le costume blanc et noir du témoin qui parlait avec Blaise.

« Je vais le tuer » dit Harry après avoir réalisé que c'était bien son mari qui devait être consigné à la maison. »

« Allons mon cher Harry, Drago a juste dû se sentir mieux et a décidé de venir pour soutenir son meilleur ami pour son mariage. Il a beaucoup de courage, on voit bien qu'il n'est pas très bien, il est blême et tremble mais il est venu pour son ami, n'est-ce pas courageux ? »

« Si très » dit Harry avec un sourire, mais il n'empêche que si jamais il fait un malaise… »

« Vous le ramènerez chez vous et le sermonnerai d'avoir négligé sa santé. Allons détendez-vous, la cérémonie va commencer. »

Harry obéit mais darda sur son époux rebelle un regard aussi froid que les vents glacés de l'Antarctique. Avec une certaine satisfaction, il vit que Drago tremblait un peu plus sans toutefois le regarder.

Narcissa et Lucius l'encadrèrent et prirent ses mains afin de le calmer. La cérémonie se déroula dans la bonne humeur et avec émotion. Harry faisait de son mieux pour se contrôler. Les paroles de Mme Mac Fleury avaient fait mouche. C'est vrai que Drago et Blaise étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. L'empêcher d'aller à son mariage était vraiment cruel même si Drago avait été irrespectueux à son égard. Harry savait qu'il avait une part de responsabilité dans le comportement rebelle de son époux.

Néanmoins, qu'il le défie de cette manière l'énervait au plus haut point, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cela. Mais il allait attendre la fin de la fête et régler ça à la maison en espérant qu'il se serait calmé d'ici là.

Par mesure de précaution, Harry évita Drago jusqu'au repas où ils étaient assis côté à côte. Le silence entre eux était gênant mais Lucius, Narcissa et Severus faisaient la conversation ce qui empêchait les autres de se poser des questions.

Harry était conscient de la peur qui saisissait Drago tout comme ce dernier sentait sa colère. Le jeune homme avait fait quelque chose d'insensé et il le savait. Quand Harry était parti, Drago s'était souvenu de son enfance et de Blaise, le soutenant à chaques coups durs. Il se devait d'aller à son mariage, c'était tellement important pour lui, il le lui avait bien précisé lors de la soirée des Mac Fleury. Il avait alors décidé d'y aller malgré Harry et sachant très bien qu'il allait droit vers les ennuis.

Il ne savait pas quelle conduite adopter. Il avait pensé qu'Harry l'aurait ramené chez eux sitôt après la cérémonie mais non, ils restaient pour le repas. Il comprit qu'Harry avait dit qu'il était souffrant, donc partir maintenant aurait parut suspect. Quand le repas se termina, Harry se pencha vers lui et murmura :

« Je n'ai pas décoléré Drago, tu vas me le payer crois-moi alors profite bien du temps imparti. Je veux que tu rentres à la maison à 23h30 tapantes. Si tu es en retard ne serait-ce que d'une seconde je te jure que tu me le payeras très cher. »

Drago hocha la tête sans rien dire, terrifié puis partit rejoindre ses amis, blême. N'étant pas stupides pour deux sous, ils avaient très bien comprit que Drago n'était pas malade mais puni et qu'il avait désobéi.

« Drago… merci d'être venu mais je ne voulais pas que tu aies des ennuis par ma faute. »

« Ne t'en fais pas Blaise, je survivrai » sourit Drago.

Le jeune blond décida de s'amuser avec ses amis, Merlin sait quand il les reverrait !

Pendant ce temps, Harry rentra chez lui sans dire au revoir, il devait impérativement se calmer ! Il alla prendre un bain et y resta un moment. Quand il en sortit, il restait 1h30 à attendre. Il songea à aller chez Seamus mais se souvient qu'il n'était pas là ce soir.

En soupirant, il alla dans la bibliothèque et fuma une cigarette tout en fixant le feu. Puis il commença à boire du Whisky Pur Feu, ce qu'il faisait quand il était tendu. Il se perdit dans ses pensées pendant un moment, continuant à boire. Quand il releva la tête, il vit qu'il était 23h48.

Surprit, il monta dans la chambre de Drago.

Il n'était pas là.

Inspirant profondément, Harry appela Dobby.

« Peux-tu aller me chercher une bouteille de Whisky s'il te plaît ? »

« Tout de suite maître Harry Potter. »

Dobby disparut et réapparut en un rien de temps avec une bouteille pleine et un verre qu'il lui donna.

« Merci Dobby, si Drago t'appelle ne réponds pas. Va te coucher maintenant, bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit maître Harry Potter. »

Harry alla dans la chambre de Drago et s'assit dans le noir sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Il savait qu'il était invisible de là où il était mais il pouvait voir tout ce qui se passait en revanche dans la pièce.

Il regarda le lit de Drago, impeccable, et songea que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas couchés ensembles. Tout en buvant un verre, il réalisa que cela lui manquait. Mais il était bien trop énervé pour cela, il ne pourrait pas se contrôler.

Il se souvint de la jalousie qui l'avait saisi quand il avait su que Drago s'était enfui avec Watson. Il avait eu envie de les tuer tous les deux. Quand il était arrivé chez lui et avait vu Drago se faire violer, il avait presque été heureux. Car Drago ne l'avait pas trahi de ce côté-là.

Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un touche à Drago, il lui appartenait !

Depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé, il ne l'avait pas touché. D'abord, il y avait eu la convalescence douloureuse pour lui car il aurait voulu aller le voir, lui parler. Puis il avait jugé que Drago étant en colère et sûrement traumatisé par son viol, et n'avait pas voulu coucher avec lui.

Alors il était allé chez Severus pour parler, quelques fois chez Seamus pour calmer son envie de posséder le blond. Il y allait de moins en moins car il se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de son époux. Il se disait que c'était peut-être de sa faute si cela allait si mal entre eux. Peut-être devait-il adopter une autre méthode et être plus présent.

Il avait longuement réfléchi à tout cela durant son voyage pour le match. Puis quand il était rentré, il avait apprit la trahison de Drago et sa fugue. Il était furieux et blessé. Que Drago l'ait trahit en parlant de ses secrets lui avait fait mal. Il ne s'était jamais confié à quiconque et alors qu'il le faisait pour une fois dans sa vie, cela paraissait dans les journaux. Heureusement qu'il avait réussi à détourner l'attention ! Mais il savait que certains se posaient des questions. Il ne serait jamais tranquille.

Il regarda l'heure distraitement : 0h30.

La fureur se propagea dans son être.

Drago allait vraiment trop loin !

Drago entra doucement dans sa chambre. Il était fatigué et triste. Les adieux avaient été difficiles. Blaise était parti pour son voyage de noce, il en avait pour 3 mois au moins. Sans compter sa punition qui allait tomber demain, Drago ne savait pas quand il reverrait ses amis.

Il avait été surpris de ne pas voir Harry l'attendre, surtout qu'il avait complètement oublié l'heure. Il avait essayé d'appeler Dobby pour savoir si Harry l'attendait quelque part mais ce dernier ne répondait pas. Pas fou pour chercher son époux, Drago avait songé que si Harry l'attendait quelque part et qu'il ne le voyait pas rentrer mais qu'il le trouvait dans son lit il pourrait s'en tirer sans trop de dommages.

Puis il s'était dit qu'il l'attendait sûrement dans la chambre et là, Drago manqua de défaillir. Mais en arrivant dans sa chambre, il avisa la lumière éteinte et soupira de soulagement. Il comptait se dépêcher de se mettre au lit, sans rien allumer au cas où Harry rentrait dans sa chambre. Avec un peu de chance, son retour à une heure tardive passerait inaperçu.

« Peux-tu me dire quelle heure il est Drago ? »

Drago hurla de peur. Il regarda dans la pièce et aperçut Harry quand celui-ci alluma magiquement des bougies. Il vit la bouteille de Whisky presque vide, la chemise déboutonnée et par dessus le pantalon. Il sut qu'il était là depuis longtemps déjà et qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.

« Heureusement qu'il y a un sort de silence, tu aurais réveillé toute la maison. »Ironisa t-il.

Un silence lourd s'installa, Drago complètement paralysé.

« As-tu oublié comment on lisait l'heure Drago ? »

En tremblant, Drago regarda l'heure, blêmit un peu plus et balbutia :

« Il… il est 3h24. »

« A quelle heure t'avais-je dit de rentrer ? » demanda Harry en se levant.

« A 23h30. » répondit difficilement Drago en s'obligeant à ne pas bouger pendant qu'Harry s'approchait de lui.

« Tu t'es perdu ? »

« Non… je… je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il.

« Je ne m'en fais pas pour cela, je sais que tu vas être désolé. Mais avant explique-moi pourquoi tu rentres à cette heure tardive ? »

Drago se mit à trembler puis inspira profondément sous le regard impassible d'Harry.

« Je… je voulais dire au revoir à Blaise et je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Avec une douceur qui étonna Drago, Harry souleva son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je veux la vérité Drago. »

Le blond se mordit la lèvre et murmura dans un souffle :

« Je me suis dit que comme j'allais être puni, autant en profiter pour dire au revoir à Blaise et aux autres. »

Il ferma les yeux dans l'attente d'une gifle.

« Donc non seulement tu me défies en te rendant au mariage de Blaise alors que je t'avais interdit d'y aller mais en plus, quand je te dis de rentrer après t'avoir autorisé à rester alors que je partais, tu préfères rester avec Blaise, me désobéissant encore volontairement? Ai-je raison ? »

Drago incapable de parler ferma les yeux et hocha la tête en murmurant qu'il était désolé.

« Regarde-moi ! » hurla Harry.

Drago sursauta, sa voix le frappant encore plus durement qu'une gifle.

Il soutient avec peine le regard trouble et furieux de son époux et trembla en sentant les effluves d'alcool lui parvenir aux narines.

« Aurais-tu peur ? »

Après un moment, Drago hocha la tête, lentement, comme pour ne pas le contrarier.

« De quoi as-tu peur, dis-moi ? » ronronna presque Harry en se penchant vers lui pour sentir la peau de sa nuque. »

« Je… J'ai peur que tu me frappes. » murmura Drago d'un ton si bas qu'il ne savait s'il avait entendu.

Mais le sourire qu'il sentit contre sa nuque lui dit le contraire.

« Je trouve ta peur délicieusement excitante. » murmura à son tour le brun.

Drago écarquilla les yeux en sentant l'érection d'Harry contre lui.

« Ta colère aussi. J'aime quand tu me hurles dessus et que tu te débats, cela me donne envie de te soumettre. »

« Arrête de me faire peur, s'il te plaît Harry. »

Harry éclata de rire puis l'embrassa avec une rage non contenue. Drago le laissa faire voulant le calmer mais il le sentit le soulever et le jeter sur le lit. Avec un cri, Drago rebondit sur le lit sous le regard brûlant du brun. Il se mit sur les coudes doucement, les yeux écarquillés par la peur.

« Harry, tu as bu ce soir, c'est ma faute, je suis désolé. » dit-il doucement pour ne pas le brusquer ou le mettre en colère. »

Il se leva lentement sous le regard du brun qui ne bougeait pas, ni disait rien. Il passa lentement ses bras autour de sa nuque, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche sans approfondir, un baiser chaste pour le calmer.

« Pourquoi ne pas aller se coucher afin de dormir un peu ? On pourra parler demain à tête reposée, je te le promets. »

Il lui caressa doucement les bras puis demanda avec douceur :

« Tu veux bien ? »

« Déshabille-toi ! »

Drago sursauta, il commença à secouer la tête quand d'un mouvement vif, Harry le saisit à la gorge.

« Te refuses-tu à ton mari, Drago ? » siffla t-il.

« Tu me fais mal ! » gémit Drago en essayant de desserrer sa main. « Arrête je t'en prie. »

« Fais ce que je te dis ! »

Suffocant, Drago arracha presque sa chemise qu'il enleva les larmes aux yeux. La prise du brun se desserra un peu et il put inspirer. Avec des mains tremblantes, il défit son pantalon qui tomba à ses pieds et il attendit.

Harry lâcha son cou et le regarda, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« Peut-être devrais-je me montrer plus violent avec toi pour obtenir ce que je veux ? Qu'en penses-tu, Drago ? »

« Je t'en prie tu me fais peur, Harry, arrête. » pleura doucement Drago. « Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras mais arrête. »

« Peut-être que Watson avait raison, tu aimes peut-être les relations SM ? »

Drago écarquilla les yeux sous la stupeur puis la rage monta en lui et il le gifla à toute volée. Il réalisa son geste quand il vit un peu de sang couler à la commissure des lèvres d'Harry. Il voulut reculer mais il se rendit compte que derrière lui, il y avait le lit.

Avec brutalité, Harry le poussa sur le lit puis fondit sur lui. Drago hurla jusqu'à ce que Harry pose avec cruauté sa bouche sur la sienne. Drago tenta de le repousser mais Harry bloqua ses poignets de part et d'autre de sa tête.

Il embrassa sa nuque sous ses supplications, le mordit férocement à la lèvre inférieure faisant couler du sang sur son menton qu'il lécha presque amoureusement. Puis il se redressa, assis sur son ventre pour enlever sa chemise.

Drago voulu se relever mais il le repoussa brutalement avant de se rallonger sur lui pour un baiser mélangé avec les larmes et le sang du blond. Il alla ensuite titiller ses tétons de sa langue, promenant ses mains sur son ventre plat.

Le blond le supplia d'arrêter, complètement terrifié.

Mais Harry déboutonna son pantalon et baissa sa braguette pour sortir son sexe gorgé de sang. Il lui écarta vivement les cuisses. Dans un accès de frayeur, Drago se débattit avec force et Harry le gifla durement avant de le pénétrer sans préparation.

Drago hurla de douleur.

Il avait tellement mal.

Dans un flash, il se rappela son séjour chez Daniel Watson et il hurla de plus belle, suppliant Harry d'arrêter. Mais le brun ne l'écoutait pas, il ne le faisait plus. Il s'enfonçait en lui dans un mouvement bestial, guidé par la colère et l'envie, l'esprit embrumé par le plaisir malsain de lui faire mal, de le marquer comme sien.

Drago sentait le sang s'écouler entre ses cuisses.

Il arrêta de hurler et de se débattre mais pas de pleurer. Les yeux fixés au plafond il attendait que Harry finisse. Après de longues minutes où on entendait plus que ses sanglots, les grognements du brun et le froissement des draps, Harry s'effondra sur lui dans un long gémissement.

Drago ne bougea pas, il n'en avait pas la force. Au bout d'un moment Harry se redressa pour enlever son pantalon puis se rallongea sur lui. Drago frissonna de rejet mais ne fit rien, ne voulant pas attiser sa colère. Il songea que peut-être il voudrait dormir.

Mais en sentant ses lèvres dans son cou, il ferma les yeux désespoir. Il caressa doucement le dos de son mari pour l'apaiser mais il sentit le sexe du brun réagir à nouveau et trembla de peur. Il ne voulait pas, pas encore !

Vivement, il le repoussa et se leva. Il courut, nu et tremblant. Il allait atteindre le couloir quand Harry le souleva. Il hurla et se débattit mais reçut une gifle si violente que sa lèvre explosa à nouveau et qu'il fut projeté contre le mur.

Voyant Harry s'approchait, il se protégea la tête de ses bras en le suppliant de ne pas le frapper. Le brun lui saisit fermement les bras et le releva pour le retourner, face au mur. Il l'obligea à se pencher en avant, prenant appui au mur de ses mains tendant ainsi les fesses puis il le pénétra à nouveau avec force sous ses cris.

« Pitié arrête ! Arrête Harry ! je suis désolé ! arrête ! » hurla t-il.

« Je veux te l'entendre dire. » grogna Harry sans s'arrêter.

« Je dirai tout ce que tu veux mais je t'en conjure arrête ! Tu me fais mal ! »

« Tu m'appartiens Drago. Je t'interdis de me défier à nouveau, plus jamais. »

« Oui ! Oui je te le promets je ne te défierai plus ! Je te le jure ! Aaah ! Arrête maintenant je t'en prie ! »

« Dis que tu m'appartiens ! »

« Je t'appartiens ! Je n'appartiens qu'à toi Harry ! Je te le jure ! »

« Tu ne te refuseras plus à moi, dis-le ! »

« Je ne me refuserai plus à toi ! » pleura Drago. « Arrête s'il te plaît. »

Harry jouit quelques secondes plus tard et le prit dans ses bras. Drago était très raide mais ne bougeait pas. Harry embrassait sa tempe et lui caressait le dos. Il le souleva et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il fit couler un bain et ils y entrèrent tous les deux, Drago toujours dans ses bras.

Harry le lava doucement pendant que Drago pleurait, complètement inerte mais tremblant toujours de frayeur. Le brun s'en aperçut et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Chut, murmura t-il, je ne te ferai plus mal. »

Il l'embrassa alors doucement, caressant son corps avec délicatesse comme le soir de leur nuit de noce. Petit à petit, Drago se détendit et commença à réagir sous ses caresses légères. Harry le plaça sur lui et tout doucement, le prépara.

Très crispé, Drago se détendit après de longues caresses puis il le chevaucha. Harry ne semblait pas remarquer son regard vide d'où s'échappait un torrent de larmes, ni ses mains crispées sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Ils jouirent après de longues minutes puis Harry sortit de l'eau, le sécha doucement se jeta un sort rapide pour se sécher à son tour. Puis il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le coucha. Il s'allongea près de lui et se serra contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras.

Il l'embrassa délicatement puis s'endormit.

Drago fit de même une heure après, toujours tendu.

Harry se réveilla avec une migraine atroce. Il réalisa difficilement qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre, mais dans celle de Drago en voyant son époux dans ses bras. Puis il sentit l'extrême raideur de ce dernier alors qu'il dormait. Il remarqua ensuite son visage blême, un bleu sur sa joue, ses yeux bouffis et sa lèvre fendue.

Il déglutit difficilement.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Il souleva doucement le drap et vit qu'ils étaient nus mais aussi qu'il y avait du sang sur le drap. Délicatement, pour ne pas le réveiller, il s'extirpa du lit, enfila ses vêtements à toute vitesse et sortit de la chambre sans bruit. Il alla prendre une douche et descendit. Regardant l'heure, il fut surprit de voir qu'il était près de midi.

Il appela Severus par cheminée et lui demanda d'apporter une potion Anti-GueuleDeBois et une pour retrouver la mémoire.

Il l'attendit en fixant le sol, perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant ce qui avait pu se produire la veille. Il n'entendit pas Severus entrer et sursauta quand il lui toucha l'épaule. Sans un mot, il lui tendit les potions qu'Harry avala rapidement.

La douleur s'estompa puis les souvenirs affluèrent.

Le visage d'Harry n'avait rien à envier d'un cadavre et il ne put s'empêcher de vomir par terre. Surprit, Severus nettoya le sol et soutint le jeune homme qui se mit à pleurer en répétant : « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Comme une litanie.

Inquiet, Severus lui demanda de lui raconter et Harry, après l'avoir dévisagé avec un regard d'enfant perdu lui raconta tout.

« Va l'ausculter je t'en supplie Severus. »

« Je vais y aller, calme-toi pendant ce temps, tout va bien. »

Il monta rapidement et trouva Drago réveillé, les yeux fixés au plafond. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir, quand il entra dans son champ de vision, Drago sursauta et recula, les yeux écarquillés de peur.

« C'est moi, Drago, Severus. »

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se calmer, semblant le reconnaître.

« Harry m'a appelé pour que je t'ausculte. »

Au nom d'Harry, Drago se mit à trembler et regarda derrière le maître de potion.

« Il est en bas Drago, je peux regarder maintenant ? »

Drago le fixa un bon moment puis se rallongea lentement avant de fixer le plafond.

Doucement, Severus l'ausculta. Il grimaça, apparemment Harry n'y était pas allé de main morte mais il n'y avait rien de grave physiquement. Il appliqua un baume qu'il avait toujours sur lui, sur la joue du blond pour le soulager de la douleur.

« Comme te sens-tu ? »

« J'ai mal. »

« Je vais t'apporter une potion contre la douleur. »

Le silence s'installa puis Severus lui dit d'un ton doux.

« Je vais redescendre, reste au lit quelques jours et tiens-toi tranquille, d'accord ? »

Drago hocha simplement la tête et Severus descendit rejoindre Harry qu'il trouva en pleurs dans les bras de Lucius. Les deux relevèrent la tête, les yeux inquisiteurs.

« A part quelques déchirures au niveau de l'anus et un bleu sur la joue il va bien physiquement mais il doit rester au lit pendant quelques jours, disons une semaine, afin qu'aucune cicatrice de se rouvrent. Le problème est plus le mental, il ne réagit pas vraiment et… semble terrifié quand il nous voit. Cela va durer un petit moment je pense.»

Harry éclata en sanglots en répétant qu'il était un monstre, qu'il lui avait rappelé son viol, qu'il devait mourir. Lucius le gifla durement puis quand Harry fut calmé, il lui dit d'un ton doux :

« J'ai souvent perdu le contrôle avec Narcissa, Harry, c'est mal oui mais c'est ainsi, vous n'êtes pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire. Vous aviez bu et vous étiez en colère, ce n'est pas entièrement votre faute. »

« On dirait que Drago fait ressortir mon plus sombre côté. » dit amèrement Harry.

« Vous devez vous ressaisir, Drago a besoin de vous. Vous devez rester fort et… aussi cruel que ce soit, ne pas montrer à quel point toute cette histoire vous a bouleversé. »

« Q… quoi ? »

Lucius le regarda avec sérieux.

« Harry, si vous vous excusez en larmes, Drago n'aura de cesse de vous rappeler cette nuit et se permettra tout. Vous devez faire très attention. En plus, il est encore sous le choc mais après, il risque d'être en colère et là, il faudra rester ferme Harry ou cela ira très mal. »

« Mais je dois m'excuser. » plaida Harry.

Lucius inspira profondément.

« Pourquoi ? Pour l'avoir frappé ? Il s'est refusé à vous ! Pour avoir été violent verbalement et physiquement ? Vous l'avez puni pour son insolence et sa stupidité. Harry vous devez vous ressaisir ! Si vous pliez, Drago prendra le dessus et vos vies deviendront infernales ! Comprenez-vous, Harry ? »

Bien qu'il se déteste à ce moment là, Harry hocha la tête.

« Il va être plus judicieux que j'aille plus souvent chez Seamus. » marmonna Harry.

« Vous devez remonter dans la chambre de Drago, Harry. »

Epouvanté, Harry regarda son beau-père puis Severus qui le regardait d'un air impassible.

« Je… je ne peux pas. Pas… pas maintenant… »

« Severus, Drago peut laisser Harry l'honorer, non ? »

« Oui mais cela ne doit pas être trop violent non plus. »

Harry secouait frénétiquement la tête, Lucius lui saisit le visage et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Harry il vous suffira de rester maître de vous-même, d'y aller avec plus de douceur qu'hier. Mais vous _devez_ y aller. Drago doit comprendre que _vous_ décidez, qu'il _doit _obéir et non l'inverse.

A suivre…


	5. La colère d'Harry

**Auteur :** DLT

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pas à nous)

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** romance

**Avertissement :**Attention cette fic met en avant des relations **HOMOSEXUELLES** donc homophobes s'abstenir de venir nous prendre la tête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillières car si vous inondez le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Inspiration : **Kyo Kara Maoh, du moins pour la tradition, le reste sort de mon imagination qui comme vous allez le voir, n'est pas en faveur de nos chéris.

**Pairing**** : **Drarry bien sûr

**Titre : **La coutume ancestrale des sang-purs.

**Warning : **Je voulais faire quelque chose de drôle au départ mais cela a tourné au Angst alors vous voilà prévenus. Il y a donc un grand risque de viol pur et dur ou de relations sexuelles non consenties.

**Résumé : **« Impossible, c'est une coutume ancestrale. De plus, on vous a offert la possibilité de retirer votre demande, chose que vous avez refusée. Ensuite, ma femme et moi-même avons approuvé, vous ne pouvez plus reculer, affirma calmement Lucius. »

« Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ? gémit Harry en posant une main lasse sur ses yeux. »

**Note de moi à lire :**

**J'ai pleins de choses à dire: **

**1)** Pardon du retard, cela fait longtemps que je ne poste pas pourtant j'ai du temps mais je bloque sur certain trucs alors cela n'avance pas.

**2)**Je ne répond pas aux reviews car je n'ai que 5 minutes pour poster mais merci à tous de me laisser un mot !

**3) **J'ai quelques idées nouevlles (yes aprce que sinon vous alliez attendre un moment pour le chapitre 7 car le 6 est presque fini. Par contre... j'ai promis une fix qui finie bien, mais avec les nouveaux éléments que j'ai trouvé... je sais pas comment cela va finir. Cela va dépendre de mon humeur et de mon talent (vantarde !^^) pour retourner la situation.

**4)** Alors, j'éspère que dans ce chapitre, vous allez avoir plus de compréhension pour Harry, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas évident (même pour moi !^^)

**5)**Je dédicace cette fic à ma chère Sinelune qui est ma bêta pour cette fic.

**La coutume ancestrale des sang-purs.**

Partie 5 : La colère d'Harry

Harry s'approcha du lit où Drago était étendu, les yeux rivés au plafond. Il comprit, en voyant son corps se raidir, que son époux était conscient de sa présence. Il soupira en prenant place près de lui sans toutefois le toucher.

« Je suis navré de ne pas avoir réussi à me contrôler. Je ne voulais pas être aussi violent. »

Voilà, c'était fait, Harry s'était excusé tout en nuançant ses propos. Il n'avait pas tenu compte des conseils de Lucius mais bon, il avait suivi son cœur. Maintenant il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

Il se tourna vers le blond qui pleurait sans bruit à ses côtés. Harry se redressa lentement et sécha ses larmes avec une main douce. Il se pencha ensuite vers lui et embrassa tendrement son front.

« Je te remercie… chuchota Drago. »

Harry le regarda surpris.

« T'excuser ainsi… merci… je sais que… mon père a sûrement dû te dire de ne pas le faire mais tu l'as tout de même fait alors… merci. »

« Je t'en prie, Drago. »

« Je… je sais que… c'est aussi de ma faute alors… je m'excuse aussi. »

« Merci.»

Harry le regarda un moment puis inspira profondément avant de se jeter à l'eau :

« Drago… je ne sais comment te le dire mais… je… je veux te faire l'amour. »

Drago le regarda, les yeux terrifiés et le souffle saccadé.

« Maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible. »

Harry hocha la tête et Drago ferma les yeux avec une expression douloureuse avant de se redresser légèrement pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry le sentait trembler sous lui mais approfondit le baiser. Puis il s'allongea sur le blond et se débarrassa de ses vêtements tout en le caressant.

Il tâchait d'être le plus doux possible mais il sentait la peur de son mari et cela le peinait terriblement. Alors qu'il le pénétrait doucement, il le sentit se raidir et se dégoûta lui-même. Très lentement, il se retira, se releva et s'habilla sous le regard surpris et craintif de Drago.

Quand il eut fini, il se retourna et recouvrit du drap le corps pâle de Drago qui ne comprenait pas puis lui dit d'un ton sec :

« Tu n'as plus à t'en faire, je ne te toucherai plus. Repose-toi. »

Puis il sortit sans un regard vers Drago qui pleurait doucement, sans mot dire.

Une semaine s'écoula et Drago guérit très vite. Il commença par sortir de sa chambre pour aller voir Kylian qui grandissait à vu d'œil. Il commençait à parler et marchait tout seul à présent. Le petit bout de chou avait hérité du tempérament fonceur d'Harry, partant en vadrouille sans peur aucune.

Parfois il tombait ou se blessait mais Drago accourait et il se calmait dans ses bras avant de repartir àl'aventure. Drago avait un peu peur pour l'avenir, s'il avait vraiment hérité d'Harry, il risquait de se faire des cheveux blancs avant l'heure ! Il espérait qu'il s'assagirait avec l'âge.

Il descendit ensuite manger mais ne vit personne. Au bout de deux jours, il comprit : Harry l'évitait.

Parfois, il l'entendait parler dans son bureau où même ressentait sa présence mais il le voyait rarement, l'apercevant parfois, tout au plus. Si au début, cela le soulageait, il commença par se sentir de plus en plus vexé.

Il n'était pas stupide, depuis ce jour où tout avait basculé entre eux, il n'y avait plus aucune complicité, aucun lien à part leur fils. Drago savait qu'Harry revoyait Seamus Finnigan. Il avait entendu les elfes en parler entre eux.

Même s'il en voulait à Harry de l'avoir puni et brutalisé, il savait qu'il l'aimait encore. Au final, ils n'avaient pas plus avancé et s'étaient même terriblement éloignés. Mais Drago ne savait pas comment recoller les morceaux.

Il avait bien essayé de lui parler mais sa chambre et son bureau étaient constamment fermés. Il avait demandé aux elfes de lui dire qu'il voulait lui parler mais il n'avait aucune réponse même si les elfes lui certifiaient avoir bien passé le message.

Un soir, il tomba sur une invitation à un bal costumé. Il demanda aux elfes si Harry y était allé, ce qu'ils confirmèrent, et décida de s'y rendre. Il monta dans sa chambre et farfouilla dans ses affaires pour tomber sur une chemise en soie noire, un pantalon en cuir noir, un chapeau noir. Il compléta le tout d'une cape également noire et mit un bandeau sur ses yeux avant de teindre ses cheveux en noir et de les attacher.

Avec son costume de Zorro, il se rendit à la fête et aperçut bien vite son époux, déguisé en pirate. Il était avec Seamus, déguisé en soubrette, et reconnut qu'il était magnifique. Alors qu'il tentait de rejoindre son mari, il le perdit de vue avant de l'apercevoir, seul près d'une porte-fenêtre.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers lui et le suivit silencieusement dans le jardin. Il le vit entrer dans un grand kiosque. Il attendit un moment puis entra à sa suite en silence. Le choc le cloua sur place puis il se ressaisit et se cacha dans le noir. Il ne put cependant pas quitter la scène des yeux.

Harry était en train de coucher avec Seamus devant ses yeux. Avec une fascination morbide, il vit son époux le pénétrer d'une poussée brusque et Seamus criait, les yeux révulsés par le plaisir tout en l'enjoignant à aller plus vite. Pendant qu'il les regardait, Drago ne put s'empêcher de se comparer à lui.

Seamus Finnigan pouvait laisser Harry faire tout ce qu'il voulait sans avoir mal. Harry pouvait être lui-même, sans retenue et aimait ça, constata amèrement Drago en regardant le visage comblé de son mari.

Il se mordit les lèvres en songeant qu'il ne pouvait pas être ainsi. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas satisfaire Harry ? Pourquoi était-il toujours tendu quand ils couchaient ensemble ? Pourquoi avait-il toujours mal malgré les efforts d'Harry pour le soulager et sa douceur ?

Malgré lui, les larmes coulèrent mais il ne fit aucun bruit, regardant simplement les deux amants coucher ensemble.

Quand ils eurent fini, ils se rhabillèrent rapidement.

« J'espère que t'as mis un sort pour ne pas qu'on nous entende, plaisanta Seamus. »

« Bien sûr pour qui me prends-tu ? siffla Harry. »

« Que se passe t-il ? T'es bien nerveux tout à coup… »

« Veux-tu bien partir devant Seamus, j'ai un truc à régler. »

« Comme tu veux, tu me contactes quand tu as besoin, passe une bonne soirée, Harry. » dit-il tout de suite avant de partir.

Nerveux, Drago attendit qu'Harry sorte, il voulait rentrer chez lui et pleurer tout son soûl. Harry passa devant lui pour fermer la porte puis s'adossa contre celle-ci.

« Tu veux bien sortir maintenant où je dois venir te chercher ? »

Drago se mordit les lèvres de dépit puis s'avança lentement. Il croisa le regard impassible d'Harry avant de baisser les yeux.

« Que fais-tu là ? soupira le brun. »

« Je… je voulais te parler. »

« Et tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici sans m'appeler ? Bon sang Drago, tu ne peux pas être naïf au point de ne pas avoir compris que j'allais voir quelqu'un ! Et en plus tu as regardé sans rien dire, franchement, cela me dépasse ! »

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger. » murmura Drago, rouge de honte et de colère qu'il arrivait à contenir. »

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Harry lui demanda :

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

« Je voulais juste… te parler. Tu m'évites à la maison et… je voulais juste te parler. » répéta-t-il en laissant échapper quelques larmes. »

« Je pensais que c'était mieux que je m'éloigne. Drago… n'as-tu pas ce que tu voulais ? Que je te laisse tranquille ? »

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'éviter ! cria Drago en le regardant. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'aller voir ailleurs ! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me mépriser ! »

« Je ne te méprise pas. »

« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es allé te chercher un amant ? Pourquoi tu ne me parles plus ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à être comme ce salopard qui me pique mon mari ? »

« Drago… » murmura Harry en le voyant pleurer.

« POURQUOI J'ARRIVE PAS A ETRE COMME LUI ? POURQUOI JE NE PEUX PAS ETRE COMME JE LE VEUX ? POURQUOI J'AI TOUJOURS MAL QUAND TU ME PRENDS ? POURQUOI JE NE SUIS PAS NORMAL ? _Pourquoi_ ? DIS-MOI POURQUOI ! » cria t-il en s'effondrant.

Harry resta sans réaction puis s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il transplana devant leur manoir et il le monta dans sa chambre. Toujours sans un mot, il l'aida à se déshabiller puis le coucha.

« Ne pense pas à tout ça Drago, si cela t'ennuie autant, je tâcherai d'être plus présent pour toi, d'accord ? »

« Tu promets ? » demanda Drago d'une voix enfantine.

« Je te le promets. »

Puis il lui baisa le front et sortit de la chambre pour gagner la sienne.

Quand Drago se réveilla le lendemain, la soirée lui revint à l'esprit et il refoula difficilement ses larmes. Il se leva lentement et alla sous la douche. Puis, il se rappela la promesse d'Harry et se dépêcha de s'habiller avant de courir dans le couloir.

_Il espérait. _

Il arriva devant la porte de la salle à manger.

_De tout son cœur._

Haletant, il ouvrit la porte.

Vide_._

Drago eut un sourire amer tandis que son cœur se serrait et que des larmes douloureuses dévalaient le long de ses joues.

Il venait d'être déçu, une fois encore.

Tête basse, il tâchait de se calmer quand des bras l'entourèrent et qu'une voix grave lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Drago sursauta et se tourna vivement vers son mari qui le fixait avec inquiétude.

« Harry. » murmura-t-il avant de se pelotonner dans ses bras.

Harry le berça doucement puis lui demanda s'il pensait qu'il était déjà parti, sans le saluer. Drago hocha simplement la tête en reniflant et Harry soupira.

« Si je te fais une promesse ce n'est pas pour la rompre après, idiot. »

« Pardon. » renifla Drago avant de s'écarter en se frottant les yeux.

Attendri, Harry l'embrassa doucement, une main au creux de ses reins et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Surpris et heureux, Drago enlaça à son tour son époux. Il se cambra légèrement tout en accueillant la langue du brun dans sa bouche. Excité, Harry le souleva et Drago enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille tout en bougeant les hanches.

Harry le déposa sur la table à manger et se releva pour le regarder. Les lèvres et les joues rougies par le désir et le baiser, le souffle court, les yeux assombris par la passion, son désir pour Drago se fit plus pressant. Doucement, pour lui laisser le temps de l'arrêter, Harry déboutonna la chemise grise du blond qui le regardait avec une fièvre légèrement anxieuse.

Puis il lui caressa le torse avec tendresse puis plus de précision pour l'exciter davantage avant de remplacer ses mains par ses lèvres. Gémissant, Drago bougeait les hanches pour l'encourager à aller plus loin. Fébrile, Harry déboutonna son pantalon et prit son sexe dans la bouche. Le blond cria de surprise et de plaisir. Puis, Harry commença à le préparer, toujours avec douceur et patience, sans cesser sa fellation.

Quand le blond fut prêt à m'accueillir, il déboutonna son pantalon et le pénétra doucement. Drago se tendit légèrement sous l'intrusion mais s'habitua plus vite que d'habitude, à son plus grand bonheur. Il gémissait en réponse aux coups de reins langoureux qui lui faisaient voir des étoiles.

Après quelques minutes de pur plaisir, Harry l'aida à se rhabiller après les avoir rafraîchis d'un coup de baguette, puis ils s'installèrent à table, l'un à côté de l'autre pour prendre leur petit déjeuner en parlant tranquillement, comme si rien ne fâcheux ne s'était jamais produit.

Quand Harry partit, non sans l'embrasser, Drago eut un sourire béat. Peut-être que tout allait bien se passer finalement.

A suivre…


	6. Une question de bonheur

**Auteur :** DLT

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pas à nous)

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** romance

**Avertissement :**Attention cette fic met en avant des relations **HOMOSEXUELLES** donc homophobes s'abstenir de venir nous prendre la tête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillières car si vous inondez le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Inspiration : **Kyo Kara Maoh, du moins pour la tradition, le reste sort de mon imagination qui comme vous allez le voir, n'est pas en faveur de nos chéris.

**Pairing**** : **Drarry bien sûr

**Titre : **La coutume ancestrale des sang-purs.

**Warning : **Je voulais faire quelque chose de drôle au départ mais cela a tourné au Angst alors vous voilà prévenus. Il y a donc un grand risque de viol pur et dur ou de relations sexuelles non consenties.

**Résumé : ** « Impossible, c'est une coutume ancestrale. De plus, on vous a offert la possibilité de retirer votre demande, chose que vous avez refusée. Ensuite, ma femme et moi-même avons approuvé, vous ne pouvez plus reculer, affirma calmement Lucius. »

« Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ? gémit Harry en posant une main lasse sur ses yeux. »

**Note de moi à lire :**

Je dédicace cette fic à ma chère Sinelune qui est ma bêta pour cette fic.

Comment dire… je ne peux rien dire sur ma très longue absence. Je suis vraiment désolée en tout cas. Surtout que ce chapitre était fini, en relisant je me suis rendue compte que je ne l'ai jamais posté. Je ne me rappelle plus si Sinelune l'a corrigée donc désolée pour les fautes.

Merci d'avoir lus en tout cas et pour tous vos messages.

**La coutume ancestral des sang pur.**

Partie 6 : Une question de bonheur.

Drago avait l'impression d'être de retour à l'époque où tout lui semblait facile. Il était à nouveau heureux. Harry et lui tachaient de retrouver leur complicité d'avant. Le brun lui accordait le plus de temps possible malgré son emploi du temps surchargé. Bien souvent, le dimanche, ils étaient ensembles, tout les trois et s'amusaient.

Le soir, Harry et lui jouaient aux échecs ou discutaient de tout et de rien dans leur salon après avoir mit leur fils au lit. Drago était plus détendu, moins sur la défensive car il avait l'impression que Seamus était de l'histoire ancienne. Son mari lui était-il fidèle ? Cette question était la seule qui le taraudait. Il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Il voulait y croire si fort !

Néanmoins, il avait du mal à être naturel, il avait toujours peur de dire ou faire quelque chose qui pourrait le mettre en colère. Drago voulait juste être heureux. Harry était aimable en tout point, attentionné, lui apportant des chocolats ou des fleurs de temps à autre, lui proposant des sorties seul à seul.

La nuit, ils couchaient ensembles avec beaucoup de tendresse mais toujours avec retenue. Depuis Watson et la nuit où, prit de folie son mari l'avait violé à trois reprises, Drago était souvent tendu, sursautant quand son mari l'enlaçait par surprise. Mais ce dernier l'apaisait à l'aide de mots doux et de caresses aériennes. Et bien que Drago s'adapte bien plus vite que dans le passé, il ne pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Le blond revoyait parfois la scène où Seamus accueillait son époux sans préparation sans la moindre douleur.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir être ainsi. Certes, aujourd'hui il avait l'impression d'être pleinement un époux… convenable : il était un ami, un confident, puisqu'ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre et pouvaient s'amuser. Un soutient car depuis Drago soutenait Harry à n'importe quel moment, faisant front ensemble. Le sexe, était l'une des seules choses que Drago ne pouvait donner _entièrement_ à son époux.

Il sentait la retenue du brun avec amertume, culpabilisant dès qu'il entreprenait quelque chose. Il aurait tant aimé être complice dans ces moments là. Avant son mariage, Drago n'avait jamais eut de problème, il avait couché avec des filles et des garçons, en aucun cas des sangs purs, pour se préparer à son futur mariage, et n'avait eut aucun problème !

Sa réputation le précédait, il était un bon amant. Parfois il se demandait si c'était parce qu'il était le dominé dans leur relation. Mais le fait qu'il aimait Harry et voulait lui faire plaisir changer la donne. Il devait y avoir un problème chez lui.

Après tout, Harry était un bon amant, Drago éprouvait un plaisir immense à être dans ses bras et il faisait ce que lui-même faisait avant leur mariage. Donc le problème venait de lui. Drago aurait pu penser que c'était du à son viol mais le problème venait d'avant. Le fait qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter était une idée qu'il réfutait également puisqu'il l'aimait.

Avec un soupir, Drago songea que c'était parce qu'il était trop… étroit. Avec un rougissement, il pensa à la conversation qu'il avait eut avec sa mère à ce sujet.

Flash back :

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi… je devrais être heureux mais… c'est comme si il manque quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi. »_

_« Drago si tu ne me dis pas d'où vient le problème, comment pourrais-je deviner ? S'agit-il d'Harry ? »_

_« Non, non, il est parfait, je… c'est de moi dont il s'agit. »_

_« A quel propos ? »_

_Drago rougit violemment, gêné d'en parler à sa mère puis murmura :_

_« Dans… l'intimité. »_

_Sa mère sursauta, surprise et rosit un peu, gênée, elle aussi. _

_« Hum… y a t'il un problème particulier ? »_

_« Je… je n'arrive pas à… »_

_« Le satisfaire ? »_

_« MERE ! »_

_« Excuse-moi, Drago, j'essaye juste de comprendre. »_

_« Ce n'est pas ça, je… je n'arrive pas à… à être complètement détendu. Harry… il ne peut pas faire tout ce qu'il veut, il doit toujours faire attention et y aller doucement sinon… sinon il me fait mal. »_

_Drago regardait par terre, refusant de regarder sa mère qui était aussi rouge de gêne que lui._

_« N'est-ce pas normale ? Enfin… ce n'est pas… pas très adapté de passer par… enfin cette position n'est pas forcément… »_

_Drago gémit en fermant les yeux de désespoir avant de dire à toute vitesse :_

_« Ce n'est pas ça mère, j'ai… surprit Harry entrain de coucher avec son amant et croit moi cette position était très bien adaptée. Avant mon mariage j'ai moi-même eut des amants et c'était pareil. Le problème vient de moi, je suis… trop étroit. Ajouta t-il dans un souffle.»_

_Un petit silence s'installa puis sa mère se leva et appela son parrain par la cheminée. Ce dernier arriva, un peu surprit tout comme Drago mais s'assit et écouta sa mère lui exposer son problème. _

_« Je pense que ton problème est plus psychologique que biologique Drago. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir ce désagrément. »_

_« Sans vouloir être malpoli, pourquoi mère t'a appelé, parrain ? »_

_« Je sui gay donc plus à même de comprendre ton problème, Drago. »_

_« Oh… je l'ignorais. »_

_« Hum… bien, la plupart du temps c'est dû à manque de confiance en soit ou en son partenaire. Peut-être dans ton cas n'est-ce dû qu'à cause du fait qu'il s'agisse d'Harry Potter…»_

_« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Murmura Drago les joues roses. »_

_Les deux adultes semblèrent comprendre et lui firent un grand sourire._

_« Depuis quand as-tu ce problème ? »_

_« Le début, ce n'est pas à cause de… de ce qui s'est passé à New York si c'est ce à quoi tu penses. »_

_« Alors c'est que tu n'as pas confiance en toi ou en ton mari Drago. Mais je pense que tu réussiras à débloquer ton problème avec le temps. »_

_« Mais en attendant Harry va se satisfaire ailleurs ! je ne veux pas de ça ! je veux qu'il ne soit qu'à moi, c'est si difficile de comprendre ça ? »_

_Sa voix s'étrangla. Est-ce si difficile d'avoir cela ? _

_« Tu devrais lui en parler. Conseilla Severus. »_

_« Oui, mais surtout, ne le remet pas en cause, ne le vexe pas Dray. Prévint sa mère.»_

_Fin du flash back. _

Lui en parlait…

Quelle bonne blague, comment était-il supposé abordait le sujet ? Pouvait-il vraiment tout dire à Harry ? Le comprendrait-il ? Et surtout, arriverait-il à s'expliquer sans s'énerver et lui dire des choses qui les éloigneraient à nouveau. ? Drago ne voulait pas cela mais depuis cette discussion, il voulait essayer de trouver une solution surtout que sa mère lui avait annoncé une nouvelle surprenante et qu'il n'en avait toujours pas fait part à Harry.

« Drago que se passe t-il ? demanda Harry en entrant dans sa chambre. »

Drago sursauta, nerveux puis lui demanda doucement si il pouvait lui parler.

« Bien entendu, qu'y a-t-il ? questionna son époux en s'asseyant près de lui sur le lit.»

« C'est… assez embarrassant à dire. Mais c'est important pour moi d'avoir cette discussion et il se pourrait qu'on l'on se dispute mais ça je veux pas ! »

« Calme toi Drago. Si tu as besoin de me parler fais-le je t'écoute. Pourquoi penses-tu que l'on va se disputer ? »

« Parce que je suis en colère, tellement en colère que… »

Drago ferma les yeux et inspira avant d'ajouter :

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me retenir. »

Ils se regardèrent en silence, un silence tendu qu'Harry rompit en premier :

« Quel est le problème, dis-moi. Je croyais que cela allait mieux mais si tu n'es pas bien, tu dois me le dire.»

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

« C'est vraiment difficile. Murmura Drago en regardant ses mains.»

« Je peux essayer de trouver, si cela te facilite la tâche… alors… est-ce que je ne passe pas suffisamment de temps avec toi ? »

Drago secoua la tête.

« Tu t'ennuis ? tu veux travailler ? »

« Non, non j'aime m'occuper de Kylian. »

C'était vrai, Drago adorait passer son temps avec son petit bout de 2 ans et demie. Il l'adorait et s'amusait avec lui presque tout le temps.

« Tu veux sortir plus souvent ? »

« Non, pas spécialement. Répondit Drago avec un sourire. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas cela, je ne vais pas t'infliger cela. »

Harry lui sourit avec reconnaissance avant de réfléchir à nouveau. Drago le regardait avec tendresse bien que le brun ne s'en rendait pas compte, plongé dans ses réflexions. Le fait qu'il cherche le rendait heureux, il avait l'impression qu'il tenait vraiment à lui, à son bonheur.

« Euh…tu voudrais… un autre enfant ? demanda timidement son époux. »

Drago resta surprit un instant. Il cligna des yeux, sortant ainsi de sa stupeur et vit le regard troublé du son époux qui attendait, anxieux.

« Euh… ce n'est pas ça mais… cela ne me dérangerait pas… au contraire, je serais ravi. »

Harry lui fit un sourire éblouissant en retour.

« Je… c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien avoir plusieurs enfants. »

Drago hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

« Bon… revenons à notre conversation. »

Le blond ressentit à nouveau la tension qui l'habitait depuis un moment déjà.

« Ais-je fais quelque chose qui t'a blessé ? »

Drago baissa la tête et Harry comprit qu'il avait vu juste.

« A quel moment, dis-moi ? »

« Vois-tu toujours Finnigan ? demanda t-il dans un souffle sans le regarder. »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Drag avait les entrailles nouées par la peur. Des larmes traîtresses affluaient devant ses paupières.

« Pas depuis que tu nous as surprit, non. Répondit enfin Harry. »

Drago soupira de soulagement.

« As-tu l'intention de le revoir ? demanda t-il doucement. »

« Je l'ignore, je n'en ais pas spécialement envie pour le moment. »

Drago se mordit les lèvres de déception.

« Est-ce cela qui te préoccupe Drago ? »

« Ca parmi tant de choses. J'ai… j'ai l'impression d'être inférieur.»

« Je ne traite pas en inférieur, Drago ! s'exclama Harry horrifié.»

« Réfléchis un peu, aurais-tu traité ainsi Ginny Weasley si tu l'avais épousée ? Lui aurais-tu dis ce que tu m'as dis : _Hier soir j'ai beaucoup prit sur moi et je le ferais à chaque fois mais… j'ai besoin de passion et la passion ce n'est pas ce que l'on a fait hier. Quand j'ai… accepté notre union, je me suis dit que cela irait car je trouvais que tu serais le partenaire idéal, te connaissant de réputation mais hier soir j'ai vu que je me suis trompé. Je ne veux pas te blesser ou… je suis maladroit, pardon. J'ai aimé hier et je suis sur que cela va continuer mais… j'ai besoin de plus. Tu comprends ?_ »

Drago regarda Harry qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il était impassible à l'inverse de Drago qui n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes, trop longtemps retenues.

« Lui aurais-tu dit ces mots ? Je n'ai rien dit mais ce matin là, alors que je venais avec l'idée de… d'essayer d'être heureux avec toi… moi qui t'étais reconnaissant d'avoir été gentil et patient alors que tu savais dans quel état d'esprit j'étais… je voulais _vraiment_ faire un effort, t'être agréable. Mais tu m'as sorti ces propos. C'était… _tellement_ humiliant !»

Drago passa une main agacée sur ses yeux pour chasser ses larmes qui coulaient abondamment. Il en avait marre de pleurer à cause de lui, il avait tant changé pour son mari et cela n'avait pas fonctionné.

« Et après tu as commencé à me tromper. Je le savais depuis longtemps déjà avant que tu ne le saches. Mais je n'ai rien dit. Par honte principalement. Tu sais chez les sangs purs, l'honneur est primordial. Quant je t'ai dit que tu m'avais tout prit, je n'ai pas exagéré. Jamais tu n'aurais traité Weasley ainsi. »

« Comment je te traite Drago ? demanda doucement Harry. »

« J'ai l'impression de ne pas être ton mari mais ta putain. »

Un autre silence tendu, Drago attendait une réponse ave angoisse.

« Je te remercie d'être franc même si… en aucun cas je ne te considère comme tel. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je te blessais avec cet arrangement. Tu sais, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les relations humaines. Quand je t'ai proposais ça… je voulais vraiment te préserver… bon j'avoue aussi que c'était égoïste, je m'en rends compte maintenant et pas très… courtois. Peut-être as-tu raison, je t'ai traité comme tel par ce que c'était toi. Mais Ginny est une fille alors je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait. Est-ce que j'aurais dis la même chose ? comment le savoir ? je voulais juste… être heureux, oublier la guerre.»

« En me trompant ? demanda doucement Drago, les larmes aux yeux. »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas juste envers toi. Drago… comment aurais-tu agis si les rôles avaient été inversés ? demanda Harry avec sérieux. »

Drago resta silencieux un moment. Il connaissait la réponse, cela faisait longtemps qu'il se l'était posé, c'était aussi pour cela qu'il évitait d'accabler Harry de reproches. Car il savait. Il savait que lui aurait fait bien pire encore… il en aurait profité sans aucuns remords et il aurait rit de la détresse d'Harry.

Une main se posa sur sa joue et il regarda Harry qui lui souriait doucement.

« Je n'aurais pas dût te demander cela. Je ne veux pas te… écoute, c'est vrai que je n'aurais pas dû te dire cela, c'était un manque de respect envers toi. Je venais de passer ma nuit à cogiter sur comment faire pour m'en sortir avec tout cela. Je t'avoue que je ne me suis résous à ce mariage que parce que je te connaissais de réputation. »

« Par rapport au sexe ? demanda Drago. »

« Oui. Je voulais… je veux oublier la guerre, Voldemort, les morts… le sexe est une manière d'oublier. Je voulais m'amuser Drago et je pensais que tu serais un bon partenaire de jeu. »

« Et au final tu as été déçut. Murmura amèrement le blond. »

« Non pas dans ce sens, Drago. Je ne te mentirais pas, je suis déçut de ne pouvoir être pleinement moi, de ne pouvoir faire tout ce que je veux lorsque je suis avec toi... »

Drago avait envie de vomir, il tenta de sourire, mais sa bouche forma une grimace qui disparut quand Harry le prit dans ses bras pour le poser sur ses cuisses. Drago le regarda avec surprise.

« Mais en aucun cas, tu ne m'as déçut. »

Le blond papillonna des yeux et souffla difficilement :

« Arrête de dire des choses comme ça tu vas encore me faire pleurer et j'en ai marre de pleurer pour un rien. »

Harry rit doucement et lui embrassa le nez avant de dire avec sérieux :

« Je suis désolé de te faire pleurer. »

Drago rougit avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux du cou de son mari qui rit et lui qu'il était mignon.

« Un Malefoy n'ai pas mignon. Gémit Drago dans son cou. »

Secoué par un rire doux, Harry se renversa en arrière tout en gardant Drago dans ses bras. Ce dernier se retrouva à califourchon sur le brun. Drago se redressa et le regarda sans rien dire pendant un moment puis lui avoua qu'il le trouvait mignon aussi, en se mordillant la lèvre.

Ce fut avec surprise qu'il sentit le sexe d'Harry gonflait sous ses fesses. Il le regarda fixement puis pencha la tête sur le côté et demanda avec un air machiavélique en bougeant ses hanches :

« Potter c'est le fait que je te fasse des compliments qui t'excite comme ça ? »

Drago posa une main sur sa bouche, stupéfait d'avoir osé dire ça ! Il allait s'excuser mais s'arrêta en voyant le visage pensif d'Harry sur lui.

« C'est tout a fait possible Malefoy. Répliqua le brun d'une voix grave qui fit frissonner Drago. Mais je me demande si le reste de ta personne peut autant m'exciter que ta voix ?»

Il sourit timidement et bougea lentement ses hanches avant de se pencher vers le cou de son mari et de le mordiller avant de souffler à son oreille.

« Tu ne peux imaginer Potter toutes les choses que je sais faire. »

Il frissonna de plaisir en le sentant frémir et bouger ses hanches –qu'il bloqua tout de suite- au même rythme.

« Toutes les choses que j'ai eut envie de te faire à Poudlard chaque fois que je te voyais dans un couloir »

Il sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine en l'entendant grogner puis prendre son visage en coupe et l'embrasser avec passion. Drago continua à onduler lascivement pour l'exciter d'avantage et lui mordit doucement mais fermement la lèvre tout en prenant les mains d'Harry pour les mettre au dessus de sa tête.

Il regarda le brun qui le fixait le souffle court, d'un air incertain. Il se rassura en le voyant lui sourire doucement. Et il s'amusa à détacher sa chemise lentement, s'amusant de voir le brun fixer sa peau nue sans oser le toucher. Il ôta sa chemise et lui demanda si il s'aurait résisté avec un air mutin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois Malefoy ? s'emporta Harry en le regardant avec défit. »

« Cela veut dire que tu me laisses diriger la chose sans me toucher ? »

Drago se rendit compte de son audace à ce moment là. Il le regarda anxieusement mais Harry sourit railleur en lui jurant qu'il ne le toucherait pas. Drago aurait put se sentir vexer mais le fait que son cher époux n'arrêtait pas de regarder son torse pâle avec envie le rassurer.

« Très bien Potter, faisons un pari que l'on rende les choses excitantes… si je perds que tu ne me touches pas… je serais à toi pendant toute une nuit… tu pourras m'attacher ou me soumettre à l'imperium si c'est ton bon plaisir… je pourrais même t'appeler maître et te laisser me traiter comme une chienne… »

Drago n'en revenait pas d'être capable de dire des choses comme çà à Harry. Il s'amusait à ponctuer ses phrases de mouvements de hanches fermes qui faisaient grogner son mari sous lui.

« Mais si je gagne… il se pencha pour mordiller son oreille avec de murmurer : ce sera le contraire… »

Il sourit avec amusement en l'entendent gémir.

« Très bien Malefoy, souffla t-il, je relève le défit. »

Drago sentit son cœur s'affolait sous le coup de l'émotion et pour récompenser son mari, il l'embrassa goulûment avant de lui faire un sourire salace et joyeux. Harry lui permettait enfin d'être lui-même !

Bien sur, il sentait qu'ils auraient un long chemin à parcourir avant d'être un couple normal mais Drago savait maintenant qu'il avait une petite chance d'être heureux avec son époux, son fils et la petite vie qui grandissait en lui.

Pour l'heure, la seule chose qui le préoccuper était l'homme brun qui était à lui et gémissait en frémissant de plaisir sous ses lèvres. La nuit allait être intéressante, peut importe qui allait gagner ce pari, songea Drago, tant qu'ils étaient ensembles et pouvaient communiquer.

Fin.

C'était pas prévu que je finisse comme ça mais bon… j'aime bien aussi.

Je comptais les torturer encore un peu (et j'allais être très méchante !) avant de les réunir mais je trouve que c'est aussi bien.

Et puis j'ai tellement de retard !_

Si j'arrive à me mettre à jour peut-être que je ferais une suite mais je ne garantie absolument rien et cela ne sera pas avannt un looooonnnnnng moment.

A peluche et merci d'avoir suivit, en aimant ou non cette histoire.


End file.
